Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction
by Reazthie
Summary: CHAPTER 3 RILIS! Kali ini Archdemon kedua muncul di kota Tokyo! Apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko dan Kagami setelah mereka ditahan oleh GoM? Dan siapa pria bersurai merah itu? SOP ILER: Akashi telah datang! Warning: OOC, Death Character, Demon, gaje. Berdasarkan anime "Devil Survivor 2 The Animation". Don't like don't read! REVIEW?
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

**Summary : "Jika kau memenangkan Survival Game, Alice akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu". Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, makhluk yang disebut Archdemon muncul dan menghancurkan bumi. Lalu alat komunikasi mereka secara otomatis mendownload sebuah aplikasi bernama 'Antrodhea' yang ternyata adalah aplikasi untuk memanggil Iblis! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**#I own nothing but myself#**

* * *

**Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction Chapter 00**

**#Prolog#**

"Onii-chan, selamat datang!" kata seorang anak kecil bersurai biru langit seraya membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia menyambut hangat kedatangan seorang anak yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata sepertinya, biru. Tak lupa, ia membuat senyum bahagia di wajah imutnya.

"Oh? Aku pulang, Tetsuya" kata anak yang lebih tua. Ia membalas senyum adik kecilnya seraya mengelus rambut anak tersebut dengan lembut. "Apa kau jadi anak baik saat Kakak pergi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya!" jawab anak yang lebih kecil, atau si adik, dengan nada yang gembira. "Aku tidak nakal dan aku membantu Mama!" serunya senang.

"Karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, Kakak akan memberimu hadiah," kata si kakak yang masih tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang tutup matamu, Tetsuya."

"Benarkah? Apa hadiahnya, Onii-chan?" tanya si adik yang sangat penasaran.

"Tutup dulu matamu."

"Baiklah," sahut si adik seraya menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia merasakan sebuah benda dingin diletakkan di atas kedua telapak tangannya yang sedang menengadah. Benda itu terasa berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sudut dan sisi yang tumpul, dingin, dan tidak berat.

"Sekarang buka matamu, Tetsuya: titah si kakak.

Si adik membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berada di tangannya dan mengamatinya. Benda tersebut memiliki lingkaran kecil di salah satu sisi dan di sisi yang lain memiliki semacam tombol yang memiliki angka dan huruf. Di atas susunan tombol tersebut terdapat sebuah layar seukuran dengan keseluruhan tombol. Di bagian samping kanan terdapat dua lubang kecil berbeda ukuran dan di samping kiri terdapat lubang berbentuk seperti trapesium. Ia merasa pernah melihat benda serupa pernah dibawa oleh ibu dan kakaknya, namun ia masih tidak tahu benda apa itu.

"Apa ini, Onii-chan?" tanyanya polos.

"Ini disebut _handphone_," jawab si kakak seraya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. "Kakak membelikanmu _handphone_. Khusus untuk anak baik seperti Tetsuya."

"_Handphone_? Seperti punya Onii-chan dan Mama?" tanya si adik.

Si kakak mengangguk tanpa menlunturkan senyum di wajahnya. "Ya. Dengan _handphone,_ kamu bisa menelepon Kakak saat Kakak sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kamu juga bisa mengambil foto dan mengirim SMS dalam waktu sungkat. SMS adalah surat yang lebih singkat dan kamu tidak perlu kantor pos untuk mengirimnya. Kamu cukup mengirim SMS atau menelepon ke nomor _handphone_ tujuan," jelas si kakak yang memberikan pengetahuan baru kepada adiknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Tapi kamu harus memiliki pulsa dan daya yang cukup. Pulsa itu seperti uang untuk membayar telepon dan SMS yang kamu kirim. Tenang saja, Kakak yang akan selalu menangani masalah pulsa. Yang penting kamu harus memastikan _handphone _ini tidak kehabisan daya. Caranya dengan mengisi baterainya setiap kali ada pemberitahuan baterai lemah. Persis seperti _handphone_ milik Kakak" lanjut si kakak.

Si adik mengangguk-angguk senang. "Aku mengerti, Onii-chan!" serunya senang. "Aku akan mengisi baterainya dan aku akan mengambil foto yang banyak dan akan kutunjukkan kepadamu, Oniichan! Aku juga akan menelepon dan mengirim SMS saat Onii-chan pergi!"

"Anak pintar. Dan satu lagi. Kamu tidak boleh menghilangkan _handphone_ ini, Tetsuya. Apalagi menyerahkannya kepada orang lain. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Kamu mengerti kan, Tetsuya?"

"Aku mengerti, Onii-chan!"

* * *

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Bangun, Tetsuya!" seru si kakak yang memanggil nama adiknya yang kini sudah terbujur kaku di atas kasur putih dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan tubuh yang sangat dingin. Ia terus mengguncang tubuh dingin adik kesayangannya, berharap anak bersurai biru langit tersebut membuka matanya dan tersenyum lagi ke arahnya. Namun berapa kali ia mencoba, berapa lama ia mencoba, adik kesayangannya tetap terdiam di atas kasur putih tersebut dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Jangan menakuti Kakak seperti ini, Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Kakak minta berhentilah bermain-main dan buka matamu! Kakak tidak suka kamu membohongi Kakak, Tetsuya! Hei, Tetsuya! Buka matamu! Tetsuya!" serunya. Ia tidak peduli pada air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak peduli kepada orang-orang yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari adik kesayangannya. Hingga akhirnya orang-orang tersebut menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri bersama adiknya.

"Tetsuya... Buka matamu, Tetsuya..."

Berapa kalipun ia memanggil nama adiknya, anak kecil bersurai biru langit tersebut masih dalam keadaan yang sama, terbujur kaku dengan alat bantu pernapasan di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya, dengan bunyi "beeeeeeep" panjang yang tidak mau berhenti sejak sang adik menutup matanya, dengan kulit yang lebih pucat dari biasanya dan tubuh yang semakin lama semakin dingin.

"Tetsuya..."

Kini, si kakak telah kehabisan air mata untuk menangis. Bukan hanya itu, ia pun sudah kehabisan suara untuk berteriak memanggil nama adik kesayangannya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kecil adiknya untuk membuat adik kesayangannya itu merasa hangat. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam surai biru adiknya yang lembut dan wangi, namun dingin.

_Tuhan... Kenapa kau mengambil Tetsuya dariku? Dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ia harus mati seperti ini? Apa Engkau membenciku? Apa Engkau sedang menghukumku?_ _Tapi kenapa kau mengambilya? Kenapa harus Tetsuya? _tanyanya dalam hati kecilnya.

Terbenam larut dalam kesedihan dan kegelapan, secercah cahaya kecil tiba-tiba meneranginya. Cahaya itu sangat redup dan seperti akan menghilang kembali.

"Manusia, bagaimana jika kau mengikuti Survival Game dariku?" mendadak terdengar suara wanita dari belakangnya. Si kakak menoleh dan melihat seorang remaja berpakaian sailor sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih dengan gaya rambut twintail.

"Aku tidak tertarik," kata si kakak cuek.

"Ara~ Jika kau menang, kau bisa meminta apapun, termasuk menghidupkan kembali adik kesayanganmu. Bagaimana?" gadis perak itu menawarkan sekali lagi.

"Jangan bodoh. Apa maksudmu menghidupkan kembali Tetsuya? Dia belum mati. Dia sedang tidur nyenyak. Dan sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum ia terbangun."

"Adik kesayanganmu sudah mati." kata gadis perak tersebut dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Perkataannya sanggup membuat jantung si kakak seolah-olah tertusuk pedang bermata dua.

Si kakak memeluk tubuh adiknya semakin erat. Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan yang baginya terlalu menyakitkan. Kenyataan yang sangat dibenci olehnya. Kenyataan bahwa adik kesayangannya sudah tidak berada di sisinya.

"Tetsuya..." ia memanggil nama adiknya dan air mata keluar lagi dari kedua matanya.

"Adik kesayanganmu sudah mati. Namun, kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali."

"Tetsuya..." si kakak tetap memeluk erat adik kesayangannya. Namun ia juga mendengarkan perkataan si gadis perak.

"Jika kau bersedia mengikuti Survival Game dan berhasil memenangkannya, kau bisa bertemu dengan Alice. Alice akan mengabulkan satu permintaan orang yang berhasil memenangkan Survival Game. Pemenang bisa meminta apapun dari Alice. Kekayaan, keabadian, pengetahuan, bahkan mengembalikan mereka yang telah pergi," jelas si gadis perak.

Si kakak telah sedikit tenang dan tidak memeluk adiknya dengan erat lagi. Lalu ia bertanya pada si gadis perak dengan nada dingin, "Jadi, siapa si Alice ini? Apa dia jin dalam kisah 1001 malam? Apa dia Tuhan sehingga ia bisa menghidupkan orang mati?"

"Alice adalah Alice," jawab si gadis perak serius.

"Aku tidak percaya namun aku akan mengikuti Survival Game atau apalah itu. Jika aku memenangkannya dan Alice tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali Tetsuya, aku akan membunuh Alice dan juga kau," kata si kakak serius.

"Itu jika kau memang bisa memenangkan Survival Game ini,"

"Katakan siapa yang harus kulawan! Aku akan mengalahkan mereka semua!"

Si gadis perak itu tersenyum

**#End of Prolog#**

* * *

**A/N : Ide fanfic ini muncul setelah ane nonton anime 'Devil Survivor 2 The Animation' dan kepikiran bagaimana kalau GoM adalah para pemanggil Iblis seperti itu? Jadi plot utama seperti anime tersebut, yakni 'memanggil Iblis untuk mengalahkan makhluk aneh', namun fanfic ini tidak bertujuan untuk menjiplak anime tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya gagasan utama di fanfic ini adalah 'memenangkan survival game dan buat permintaanmu dikabulkan' dengan cara memanggil Iblis dan mengalahkan makhluk aneh. #plak (apa bedanya woy?!)**

**Intinya fanfic ini untuk menghibur para reader *smile* dan ane emang suka bikin cerita yang berhubungan dengan monster dan teknologi (meskipun sebenarnya ane gaptek). *fake smile***

**CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA ADALAH AWAL CERITA SESUNGGUHNYA!**

**Apakah minna-san keberatan untuk me-REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 1 Pemanggil Iblis

**Summary : "Jika kau memenangkan Survival Game, Alice akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu". Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, makhluk yang disebut Archdemon muncul dan menghancurkan bumi. Lalu alat komunikasi mereka secara otomatis mendownload sebuah aplikasi bernama 'Antrodhea' yang ternyata adalah aplikasi untuk memanggil Iblis! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**#I own nothing but myself#**

* * *

**Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction Chapter 01**

**#Pemanggil Iblis#**

Seorang laki-laki tinggi bersurai merah keluar dari sebuah toko gadget. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangar dengan 4 alis di atas matanya. Ia terlihat sangat senang saat memegang sebuah _smartphone_ di tangannya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia masih anak SMA. Namun jika melihat fisiknya, orang tidak akan percaya jika dia anak SMA, karena tingginya yang mencapai 190 cm.

Dengan perasaan senang karena memiliki _smartphone_ layar sentuh terbaru, ia mengutak atik barang barunya sambil berjalan menuju tempat makan favoritnya, Maji Burger.

"Asyik. Dengan _smartphone _ini, aku tidak harus memberi komputer baru. Aku bisa akses internet dari sini. Jadi tugas-tugasku bisa selesai lebih cepat," gumamnya senang.

Ia pun sampai di Maji Burger dan langsung memesan 30 Burger. Setelah pesanannya jadi, ia langsung menghampiri meja kosong dan duduk di sana. Ia menikmati burger demi burger sambil asyik _browsing_ teknik-teknik dalam olah raga basket melalui _smartphone_nya.

Ia sangat menikmati kedamaiannya hingga ia mendapati seorang anak kecil duduk di kursi di depannya. Ia terkejut bukan main dan tersedak burgernya sendiri. Ia pun segera meminum minumannya dan menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah anak kecil tersebut dan berteriak ke arahnya, "Kau... Siapa?! Sejak kapan kau di situ?!"

Anak kecil yang sedang menyeruput Vanilla Milkshake tersebut membungkuk sedikit, "Halo. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku sudah berada di sini sebelum kau dating," katanya dengan bahasa yang sopan lalu menyedot kembali Vanilla Milkshake-nya.

"Sebelum aku datang?! Tapi tadi aku tidak- AKH! Lakukan sesukamu!" seru si tinggi beralis empat tersebut.

"Terima kasih," kata Kuroko tadi sambil tersenyum lalu asyik kembali dengan minumannya.

Wajah si tinggi beralis empat itu sedikit memerah melihat wajah tersenyum Kuroko. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca sambil menyantap kembali burger ke-14nya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kuroko lagi, dan melihat penampilan Kuroko dengan seksama.

Kuroko memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan warna biru langit dan matanya berwarna biru dengan kulit yang sangat putih, dan kulitnya juga terlihat halus seperti kulit wanita. Dia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos yang terbungkus jaket biru muda. Dia tidak membawa apapun selain Vanilla Milkshake di tangannya. Tubuhnya pendek dan kurus, yang mungkin menandakan ia masih kelas 1 SMP. Dan wajahnya yang mulus tanpa jerawat itu, tergolong dalam kategori 'unyu-unyu'.

"A-aku... Kagami Taiga," kata si empat alis menyebutkan namanya. Ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang 'unyu-unyu' dan berusaha bersikap seperti _senpai_ kepada Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah sesore ini, apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir padamu? Kau tahu, anak SMP tidak seharusnya pulang sore," tegurnya.

Kuroko memandang datar ke arah Kagami. "Tenang saja. Orang tuaku tidak akan khawatir. Lagipula, aku sudah kelas 1 SMA," katanya dengan bahasa yang sopan.

Mendengar penyataan bahwa Kuroko seangkatan dengannya, Kagami tersedak burger ke-21nya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sejenak dan meminum minumannya kembali. Setelah berhenti tersedak, ia menatap kaget pada Kuroko.

"Tidak mungkin anak sependek dirimu sudah kelas 1 SMA?!" seru Kagami yang tidak percaya.

Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, ia tampaknya tidak suka 'kata-kata tabu' ditujukan kepadanya. "Aku tidak pendek. Kagami-kun saja yang terlalu tinggi. Lagipula aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan," protesnya, masih dengan nada datar.

Pembicaraan Kagami dan Kuroko terganggu saat Kagami melihat sesuatu di layar _smartphone_nya. Ada pemberitahuan di sana yang menyatakan bahwa _smartphone_ itu sedang mendownload suatu aplikasi.

Kagami heran, "Hah?! _Downloading_?! Kapan aku me-download! Seingatku aku tidak menekan _button_ download apapun!" Kagami melihat baik-baik tulisan atau semacam logo tab downloadnya, tertulis 'Antrodhea'. "Antrodhea? Apa itu yang sedang ku download?"

Kuroko berhenti menyeruput minumannya, lalu menatap ke arah langit kelam di langit melalui jendela kaca Maji Burger. Lalu ia menatap Kagami. "Kagami-kun, proses download-mu sudah berapa persen?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hah? Eh? 5%. Memangnya kenapa?" Kagami balik bertanya. Dan ia telah menghabiskan seluruh burgernya.

"Apakah dayanya masih banyak?" tanya Kuroko, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Masih penuh soalnya baru kupakai. Kalaupun habis, tinggal diisi, mumpung aku membawa pengisi dayanya," jawab Kagami.

Kuroko menatap ke arah langit sekali lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya, seolah ia sedang memfokuskan jarak pandangnya. Kagami yang melihat tindakannya, ikut-ikutan memandang ke arah langit. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali langit yang kelam, karena mungkin akan turun hujan.

"Kagami-kun, sampai proses downloadmu selesai, maukah kau menuruti kata-kataku?" tanya Kuroko seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ keluaran lama yang tebal dan masih menggunakan keypad. Itu adalah _handphone_ Symbian yang sangat ketinggalan jaman dan terkenal banyak virusnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami yang melihat ke arah _handphone_ tua milik Kuroko.

Dua detik setelah Kagami bertanya, tiba-tiba alarm tanda bahaya kota berbunyi. Bunyi alarm itu seperti bunyi sirine ambulan dengan tempo yang sangat lambat, namun suaranya dapat didengar di seluruh kota. Alarm tersebut berasal dari Pusat Identifikasi Bencana milik Negara yang bertugas memperingatkan datangnya bencana secara dini untuk mengurangi jumlah korban bencana.

"_Pusat Identifikasi Bencana mengindikasikan akan terjadi gempa. Seluruh penduduk dihimbau tetap tenang. Diulangi. Pusat Identifikasi Bencana mengindikasikan akan terjadi gempa. Seluruh penduduk dihimbau tetap tenang._"

"Alarm Peringatan Bencana?" Kagami heran.

Seluruh pengunjung di Maji Burger mulai ketakutan, kecuali Kuroko dan Kagami. Pengunjung itu mulai panik dan berlarian berhamburan keluar Maji Burger dan menuju tempat yang menurut mereka lebih aman.

"_Seluruh penduduk dihimbau untuk tidak panik. Pasukan Militer telah diterjunkan untuk mengarahkan kalian ke tempat yang aman. Ikuti arahan pasukan tersebut dan jangan terburu-buru. Diulangi. Seluruh penduduk dihimbau untuk tidak panik. Pasukan Militer telah diterjunkan untuk mengarahkan kalian ke tempat yang aman. Ikuti arahan pasukan tersebut dan jangan terburu-buru,_" terdengar suara dari setiap speaker yang ada di seluruh kota. Itu suara dari Pusat Identifikasi Bencana.

"Kita juga harus pergi, Kuroko," kata Kagami seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jika Kagami-kun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Pemerintah, Kagami-kun akan mati. Tapi jika Kagami-kun mengikuti apa yang kukatakan, Kagami-kun tidak akan mati," kata Kuroko datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko? Mereka akan mengevakuasi kita ke tempat yang aman. Jadi kita harus pergi. Ayo, Kuroko!" kata Kagami.

"Aku tidak mau," Kuroko menolak Kagami.

Dari jendela, Kagami melihat para penduduk berlarian ke arah yang sama, menuju selatan, yang di mana di sana terdapat sebuah _bunker_ bawah tanah raksasa buatan pemerintah untuk mengevakuasi penduduk. Ia juga melihat para pasukan militer sedang sibuk mengarahkan para penduduk untuk tetap tenang dan menuju tempat evakuasi.

"Aku mungkin baru saja mengenalmu, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Jadi aku akan memaksamu pergi!" seru Kagami lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kuroko. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko yang ternyata sangat ringan dan membopongnya di bahu kanannya.

Kuroko tidak melawan maupun berontak. Ia hanya melihat dengan ekspresi datar ke arah punggung Kagami karena bagian atas tubuhnya di arahkan ke belakang Kagami. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali layaknya karung yang dipikul begitu saja.

Kagami yang sedang membopong Kuroko, keluar dari Maji Burger dan melihat langit yang semakin kelam dari sebelumya. Ia juga melihat penduduk yang masih berlarian, hingga ada beberapa yang terjatuh dan terinjak penduduk lainnya. Kagami lalu menghampiri salah satu orang yang terjatuh yang berada tak jauh darinya dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami.

"Y-ya. Te-terima kasih..." katanya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, orang itu kembali berlari tanpa menghiraukan Kagami lagi.

"Kita juga harus pergi dari sini," kata Kagami yang mulai berlari kecil searah dengan arah para penduduk berlari.

Baru beberapa puluh meter ia berlari, terdengar gemuruh dari arah berlawanan. Gemuruh yang terdengar mengerikan dan membuat para penduduk berhenti berlari. Mereka melihat ke arah sumber suara, tepatnya ke arah area gedung-gedung tinggi. Namun mereka tidak melihat apa-apa di sana kecuali gedung-gedung tinggi dengan _background_ langit kelam.

"Kagami-kun, aplikasi yang sedang kau download tadi, sudah berapa persen?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh? Ah?" Kagami sedikit terkejut lalu merogoh _smartphone_ yang ada di sakunya. Ia melihat layar dan di sana tertera angka 47. "47%" jawabnya.

"Koneksi internetmu lemot, Kagami-kun" kata Kuroko datar.

"Apa hal itu pantas dikatakan di saat seperti ini?!" gerutu Kagami.

Percakapan singkat mereka terpotong oleh bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras hingga menimbulkan efek tidak menyenangkan di telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Bunyi dentuman tersebut berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan suara gemuruh tadi.

Kagami melihat ke arah sumber suara dan syok. Bukan hanya dirinya, namun juga orang-orang yang melihat ke arah yang sama juga memiliki ekpresi yang sama dengan dirinya. Mereka tidak hanya melihat gedung-gedung dengan _background_ langit kelam. Kali ini di sana, mereka juga melihat sebuah benda atau makhluk aneh mengambang di antara gedung-gedung tersebut.

Benda itu sangat besar dengan panjang yang setara dengan gedung 50 lantai dan lebarnya sama dengan lebar gedung yang dekat dengan tempat benda itu melayang. Bentuknya mirip seperti es krim yang memiliki waffle kerucut dan bagian krim berbetuk bundar, namun benda itu berwarna hitam kelam dengan sesekali mengeluarkan sinar garis merah di area tertentu di warna hitamnya.

"Apa...itu...?" gumam Kagami yang melotot kaget.

"Kagami-kun, bisakah kita mendekat ke makhluk tersebut?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Jangan bercanda! Memangnya benda apa itu?!" seru Kagami.

"Itu Archdemon. Dia akan menghancurkan kota ini," jawab Kuroko datar. Tidak terdengar dia terkejut maupun takut. Sikapnya benar-benar tenang dan biasa, dan dia terdengar tahu tentang benda yang menyerupai es krim tersebut.

"Menghancurkan kota ini?! Kenapa?! Dan kalau dia berbahaya seperti itu, kenapa kita harus mendekatinya?!" protes Kagami.

"Karena kita harus mengalahkannya, Kagami-kun."

"Apa?!"

Benda atau makhluk yang disebut Archdemon oleh Kuroko, melayang menuju ke arah selatan, yang kemungkinan besar menuju tempat evakuasi penduduk. Ia menghancurkan gedung-gedung yang ditabraknya yang membuat Kagami berpikir lapisan kulit Archdemon tersebut mungkin lebih keras dari beton.

Para penduduk kembali panik dan justru semakin panik daripada sebelumnya. Mereka berlarian semakin gelabakan ke arah tempat evakuasi. Suasana mulai tidak terkendali, bahkan para prajurit militer tidak mampu meredam kepanikan para penduduk.

Saat Kagami melihat Archdemon tersebut memulai pergerakan ke arah selatan, tiba-tiba Kuroko mencubit pinggangnya dengan cubitan kecil namun sangat menyakitkan. Hal tersebut menyebakan Kagami tidak sengaja melepas Kuroko, dan Kuroko menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk lepas dari Kagami.

Setelah berhasil lepas, tanpa mengucapkan apapun ke arah Kagami, Kuroko langsung berlari ke arah utara, ke arah Archdemon berada. Dia menembus aliran arus para penduduk dengan arah berlawanan. Kagami tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung berlari menyusul Kuroko dan menangkap remaja bersurai biru langit itu dengan mudah. Ternyata selain tubuh yang ringan, Kuroko juga lambat saat berlari, pikir Kagami.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana, Kuroko?" Kagami mulai geram.

"Aku harus mengalahkan Archdemon itu, Kagami-kun."

"Dengan cara apa kau mengalahkannya, hah?! Tubuhmu pendek, ringan, kau juga lambat saat berlari, dan kau ingin mengalahkan raksasa itu?! Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Kuroko?!" seru Kagami.

"Oi, kalian! Sedang apa kalian di sini?! Cepat pergi ke tempat evakuasi!" seru seorang prajurit militer menegur Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Ya, Pak..." kata Kagami sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Setelah itu prajurit itu pergi untuk mengurus penduduk lainnya.

Terdengar bunyi ringtone aneh dari _smartphone_ milik Kagami. Kagami melihat layar _smartphone_nya dan mendapati downloadnya telah selesai. Belum sempat ia menyentuh layarnya, sebuah aplikasi terinstal secara otomatis di sana. Aplikasi ini adalah aplikasi hasil download tadi. Setelah beberapa detik, proses intalasi telah selesai dan otomatis membuka aplikasinya.

Muncul logo tulisan 'Antrodhea' saat aplikasi pertama kali dijalankan. Lalu tulisan itu mengecil menjadi logo yang lebih kecil dan berpindah ke sudut kanan layar. Di bawah logo tersebut muncul seorang gadis 2D dengan rambut twintail bersurai perak yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sailor. Terdapat tulisan 'Nare' pada gadis 2D tersebut yang mungkin adalah namanya. Nare tersebut tidak memenuhi sebagian layar. Sedangkan di bagian sisanya muncul tulisan dengan icon yang tampaknya merupakan menu utama. Menu tersebut terdiri dari _Register, Item, Demon, Extra _dan _Help._

"Apa ini?" Kagami heran.

"Antrodhea, aplikasi pemanggil Iblis," kata Kuroko datar.

"Antro- pemanggil Iblis?!" Kagami terkejut. Kuroko mengangguk. Lalu Kagami memilih menu _Demon_ dan muncul jendela baru yang berisi gambar seekor makhluk menyerupai kuda, namun dibungkus oleh api merah. Di bawah gambar tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Kirin'.

Belum sempat memilih lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba muncul balon teks untuk mewakili perkataan Nare, bertuliskan '_Selamat datang di Antrodhea. Sebelum memanggil Iblis, silahkan pergi ke menu utama dan pilih menu Register untuk memulai_'.

"Hah?"

Saat Kagami sibuk berurusan dengan Nare, Archdemon terus bergerak dan menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya. Bangunan yang hancur akibat hal tersebut bisa melukai bahkan membunuh siapapun yang menimpanya. Saat itu juga terdengar bunyi ledakan yang mengarah ke Archdemon tersebut.

Pihak militer rupanya sedang melawan makhluk tersebut menggunakan tank dan pesawat jet. Mereka menghujani Archdemon itu dengan serangan-serangan besar hingga menimbulkan asap akibat ledakan. Namun, hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh terhadap makhluk itu, menggoresnya saja tidak.

"Kagami-kun, kita bisa kehabisan waktu," kata Kuroko datar.

"AKH! Diam!" bentak Kagami yang masih sibuk memilih menu _Register_. Setelah memilih menu tersebut, tiba-tiba _smartphone _nya mengambil fotonya secara otomatis. Kagami terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan aplikasi itu. Setelah itu muncul kolom pengisian data.

"Aplikasi apa ini? Apa ini semacam game online?" gerutu Kagami.

Sebentara Kagami sibuk mengisi data yang dibutuhkan, pihak militer sedang syok karena seluruh serangan mereka tidak mempan terhadap raksasa Archdemon tersebut. Kemudian mereka terpaku menyaksikan bagian _krim_ atau bagian es krim bagian atasnya tiba-tiba mengembang layaknya balon. Perbesaran tersebut bahkan 4 kali lipat diameter semula.

Setelah mengembang menjadi semakin besar, balon tersebut pecah dan menyemburkan sinar beam dalam radius 2 km di sekitarnya. Sinar beam itu bagaikan hujan peluru yang menghancurkan apapun yang mengenainya.

Dan sialnya, Kuroko dan Kagami masuk dalam zona tersebut. Saat sebuah sinar beam menuju ke arah mereka, Kuroko segera mendorong Kagami dan mereka berdua terlempar cukup jauh saat sinar beam tersebut meledakan bangunan di dekat mereka.

Kagami merintih kesakitan. Ia melihat Kuroko yang terbaring di bawah badannya yang juga tampaknya si surai biru itu lebih kesakitan lagi. Ia segera minggir dan memeriksa keadaan kawan kecilnya itu.

"Kuroko!" seru Kagami cemas.

Naas, mungkin kepala Kuroko terbentur sesuatu sehingga darah segar mengalir dari dahinya. Ekspresi wajah Kuroko juga menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Ditambah lagi anak itu sekarang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sial!" geram Kagami seraya memukul-mukul tanah dengan bogemnya. Ia tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Kuroko di punggungnya, dan menyandarkan kepala Kuroko di bahu dekat lehernya agar anak itu merasa nyaman.

"Tetsu...ya..." gumam Kuroko pelan.

Kagami berpikir mungkin Kuroko sedang mengigau. Namun ia heran kenapa Kuroko mengigau memanggil namanya sendiri. Karena selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar ada orang mengigau menyebut namanya sendiri.

_Ringtone_ aneh kembali terdengar dari _smartphone_ milik Kagami. Kagami melihat layarnya, dan di sana ada balon teks yang bertuliskan '_Selamat datang di Antrodhea. Untuk memulai memanggil Iblis, silahkan memilih Iblis di menu Demon_'.

Kagami langsung menuju menu utama dan memilih menu _Demon_. Ia melihat kembali avatar Kuda api itu dan memilihnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, pandangan Kagami buram sesaat dan ketika ia sadar kini ia berada di dunia yang putih dan hampa. Ia terkejut karena Kuroko tidak ada di punggungnya. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat seekor makhluk seperti kuda berdiri di hadapannya. Kuda itu diselimuti api yang membara dan sangat panas. Dan makhluk itu menatap serius ke arah Kagami.

"_Manusia, apa kau memanggilku_?" terdengar sebuah pertanyaan yang berasal dari mulut sang kuda api. Kagami semakin terkejut.

"Ka-kau...!"

"_Aku adalah Kirin_" kata kuda api tersebut mengenalkan dirinya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara laki-laki yang terdengar lantang.

"Ki...Kirin...? Ah, avatar di aplikasi itu!" seru Kagami yang teringat avatar yang ada di menu _Demon_. Kini keterkejutannya telah berkurang.

"_Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi, manusia. Apa kau memanggilku?_" tanya Kirin lantang.

"Ah? Iya!" jawab Kagami tegas.

"_Kenapa kau memanggilku?_" tanya Kirin yang masih serius.

Kagami teringat Archdemon yang menyerang kotanya, juga sinar beam yang menghancurkan kotanya, terlebih lagi Kuroko yang terluka karena menolong dirinya. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Kirin dengan nada tegas dan menunjukkan wajah serius, "Di luar sana ada makhluk aneh menyerang kotaku! Aku ingin melindungi kotaku beserta orang-orang di dalamnya! Tapi aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu! Kirin, jika kau benar-benar ada, tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku untuk melindungi orang-orang itu!"

"_Jika aku meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku, manusia?_" tanya Kirin.

"Aku akan memberi apapun yang kau minta dariku! Mataku? Rambutku? Ototku? Nyawaku? Tapi, kumohon lakukan itu nanti! Sekarang aku sedang terburu-buru!"

Kirin tersenyum sebelah. "_Aku suka semangatmu, manusia. Baiklah. Aku akan meminta itu nanti. Sekarang aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku._"

"Kirin?!"

Kirin memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan. Sinar itu sangat menyilaukan yang membuat Kagami tidak bisa melihat untuk sejenak. Lalu ketika sinar itu meredup, pemandangan putih dan hampa telah hilang menjadi pemandangan kota yang hancur. Namun kali ini, Kirin tidak menghilang. Makhluk itu kini ada di hadapan Kagami dan masih diselimuti oleh api di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kirin!" seru Kagami.

Kirin tidak menjawab Kagami. Makhluk berselimut api itu menatap tajam ke arah Archdemon yang masih ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kagami baru sadar, Kuroko ada di punggungnya dan masih tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu ia terkejut melihat tangannya, tepatnya tangannya yang menggenggam _smartphone_ miliknya. Tangan itu berubah menjadi bentuk seperti transparan dan bercahaya. Namun terdapat garis-garis yang membentuk tangannya yang terbuat seperti gambaran 3D.

Kagami melihat layar _smartphone_nya dan di sana terdapat avatar Kirin dengan beberapa kumpulan angka dan waktu di sudut kanan dan kiri atas. Angka tersebut adalah '10.000' sedangkan waktu adalah '10:00'.

Lalu balon teks Nare muncul kembali. Kali ini tulisan tersebut menggulung per kalimat, "_Di sudut kanan layar menunjukkan Life Point Iblis yang sedang dipanggil. Sedangkan di sudut kiri layar menunjukkan batas waktu penggunaan Iblis tersebut. Jika Life Point habis sebelum waktu habis, Iblis akan kembali ke dalam mode Sleep hingga Life Point terisi kembali. Jika waktu habis sebelum Life Point habis, Iblis akan kembali ke dalam mode Charging dan bisa dipanggil kembali setelah timer siap kembali._"

"Apa? Ada batas penggunaannya? Ini benar-benar seperti game..." gerutu Kagami. Ia kesal karena kekuatan Iblis yang dipanggilnya dibatasi namun ia juga merasa senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung.

"Maju, Kirin!" serunya.

Kirin, selaku Iblis yang dipanggil oleh Kagami, menuruti perintah Kagami dan terbang menuju makhluk yang disebut Archdemon tersebut. Saat mencapai jarak yang tepat, Kirin menembakkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya dan mengenai Archdemon tersebut.

Archdemon tersebut merespon serangan Kirin. Sebagian kecil dari tubuhnya hangus akibat serangan bola api barusan, namun dengan cepat beregenerasi kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kagami terkejut dan pihak militer lebih terkejut lagi karena kemunculan kuda aneh berselimut api muncul menyerang musuh mereka. Dan mereka semua semakin terkejut saat Archdemon bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat.

Life Point Iblis milik Kagami berkurang 100 dan timernya pun semakin menghitung mundur.

'_Menyerang juga berarti menyebabkan _damage_ ya?_' pikir Kagami kesal. Lalu ia tersenyum, '_tapi aku tidak akan kalah!_'

Archdemon tersebut kembali melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya yakni membuat bagian _krim_nya mengembang seperti balon. Kagami yang melihat hal itu tau bahwa itu adalah sebuah serangan.

"Serang, Kirin!" seru Kagami sekali lagi.

Kirin kembali melakukan serangan yang sama, yakni menyerang menggunakan bola api yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kirin mengarahkan serangannya ke arah bagian yang mengembang, namun serangannya kali ini tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

'_Sial_' pikir Kagami. Ia pun melihat ke aplikasi pemanggil Iblis di _smartphone_nya. Berharap di sana ada semacam _weapon_ atau item tambahan. Dan di sana ada keterangan tentang Iblis miliknya, yang sepertinya merupakan penjelasan tentang _skill_ serangan yang bisa digunakan dan Life Point yang dibutuhkan untuk menggunakan _skill_ tersebut.

Kagami menemukan _skill_ yang sepertinya kuat meskipun di dalam keterangan menghabiskan 1000 Life Point. Ia pun kembali berseru, "Kirin, _Lightning Attack_!"

Kirin melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Kagami, namun terlebih dahulu ia terbang lebih tinggi. Lalu langit mendung di atasnya tiba-tiba mulai bergemuruh dan petir mulai menyambar-nyambar. Petir itu menyambar ke tubuh Kirin namun Kirin baik-baik saja, justru petir-petir itu seperti berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Bagian tubuh Archdemon yang mengembang tampaknya sudah mencapai batasnya dan siap meluncurkan serangan sinar beamnya. Namun sebelum makhluk itu meluncurkan serangan, Kirin menyerangnya dengan petir yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Alhasil, bagian yang mengembang itu meledak meskipun menyebabkan kerusakan di sekitarnya.

"Bagus!" seru Kagami.

Namun seperti sebelumnya, Archdemon itu melakukan regenerasi terhadap tubuhnya meskipun regenerasi kali ini sangat lambat. Melihat hal itu, Kagami tidak tinggal diam dan memerintahkan Kirin untuk melanjutkan serangan.

"Kirin!" seru Kagami sekali lagi.

Sesosok bayangan dengan kecepatan tinggi lewat dari belakang Kagami. Kagami terkejut dan kini ia semakin terkejut saat tahu sosok itu adalah teman barunya, Kuroko. Ia juga baru menyadari punggungnya kosong dan tidak ada Kuroko di sana.

"Kuroko!" seru Kagami.

Kuroko nampaknya tidak mendengar teriakan Kagami. Ia hanya berdiri jauh di depan Kagami. Lalu ia membentangkan tangan kanannya di udara. Saat itu juga, partikel-partikel aneh berwarna hitam muncul dan berputar di sekitar tangan kanannya tersebut. Lama-kelamaan partikel-partikel hitam tersebut membentuk sesuatu yang berwujud seperti benda, seperti tongkat, lalu membentuk bilah seperti sabit.

Kagami syok saat matanya melihat partikel hitam itu telah selesai membentuk wujudnya. Ia kini melihat Kuroko memegang sebuah pedang sabit yang sangat besar, dan lebih mengerikannya lagi, pedang itu persis seperti pedang seorang Dewa Kematian.

"Kuro...ko...?"

Setelah pedang sabit itu jadi, Kuroko memunculkan sepasang sayap hitam di punggunngnya. Sayap yang sangat besar, seperti sayap malaikat, namun berwarna hitam pekat. Lalu dengan sayap itu, Kuroko terbang ke udara dan menghadap ke arah Archdemon.

Kagami semakin tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi kepada si surai biru.

Pihak militer semakin terkejut melihat sosok seorang pria kecil bersayap hitam dan membawa pedang sabit yang sangat besar sedang terbang tak jauh dari Archdemon.

Kuroko mengenggam pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menebas tubuh Arcdemon tersebut dengan pedang sabitnya berulang kali hingga tubuh Archdemon itu hancur berkeping-keping dan menyipratkan cairan merah kemana-mana yang mana cairan merah itu adalah darah milik Archdemon.

Kuroko tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Setelah memutilasi tubuh si Archdemon, ia menghadapkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah makhluk es krim tersebut dan berteriak seraya tersenyum seperti psikopat, "MATILAH KAU, MAKHLUK BUSUK!"

Suara Kuroko tidak seperti saat Kagami pertama kali bertemu dengan si surai biru itu. Kali ini suara Kuroko bergema dan terdengar sangar, seperti campuran dari suara beberapa orang. Apalagi baru kali ini ia melihat senyum psikopat dari si wajah datar, dan baru kali ini ia mendengar Kuroko berbicara dengan bahasa yang kasar.

Setelah Kuroko berteriak hal demikian, tangan kirinya bersinar dan melancarkan serangan ke arah tubuh Archdemon yang termutilasi itu agar si makhluk es krim tidak beregenerasi kembali. Serangan tersebut seperti Kamehameha dan membuat si Archdemon hancur tak bersisa kecuali bercak darah yang ditinggalkannya di mana-mana.

Lalu Kirin menghilang dan kembali menjadi avatar dalam _smartphone_ Kagami. Kini avatar Kirin dalam _smartphone _sedang berada dalam status _Hibernate._ Sedangkan Kuroko kembali turun ke bumi.

Kagami menghampiri Kuroko. "Kuroko!" serunya.

Kuroko tersenyum ala psikopat ke arah kagami. Senyumannya tidak hanya membuat Kagami terkejut, namun juga membuat pemanggil Kirin itu gentar alias gemetaran dibuatnya.

'_Perasaan tertekan apa ini?!_' pikir Kagami.

"_Aku kecewa. Dia membuat dirinya sendiri terluka sebelum aku menikmati tubuhnya. Manusia bukanlah apa-apa selain makhluk rendahan yang selalu membuatku kesal,_" kata Kuroko yang masih tersenyum psikopat. Ekspresinya terkesan kelam dan berbeda 180 dari sifatnya yang biasa. Dan kata-katanya membuat Kagami semakin bingung.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kagami. Tatapan matanya yang dingin itu membuat Kagami tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Kagami pun jatuh di atas kedua lututnya karena kakinya terlalu gemetar untuk berdiri.

Kuroko masih tersenyum seperti psikopat dan berkata, "_Bersiaplah, bocah. Aku tidak bisa selalu menggunakan tubuh anak ini untuk menghabisi makhluk busuk itu. Jika mereka muncul lagi, kau harus menghabisi mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri. Dan kau harus memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuh anak ini._"

Saat itu Kagami baru menyadari bahwa Kuroko yang sedang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Kuroko yang ia kenal. Atau mungkin Kuroko yang ia kenal selama ini bukanlah Kuroko yang sebenarnya. Kuroko yang biasa menggunakan kata 'boku', sekarang menggunakan kata 'watashi'. Apakah Kuroko memiliki dua kepribadian? Apakah Kuroko kerasukan? Apakah Kuroko yang sebelumnya adalah Kuroko yang amnesia?

"K...K...Ku...Kuro...ko...?" Kagami bersusah payah hanya untuk berbicara. Tidak hanya kakinya, namun seluruh syaraf tubuhnya seperti kehilangan kekuatannya.

"_Aku bukanlah Kuroko. Kau bisa bertanya pada anak ini tentang aku_," kata Kuroko. Ia menatap ke arah pasukan-bukan-militer yang mulai mengepung dirinya dan Kagami. Lalu ia tersenyum ke arah Kagami, "_Apapun yang terjadi, jagalah anak ini ya. Sampai nanti, bocah._"

"E...eh...?"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pedang sabit di tangannya menghilang begitu saja dan sayap hitamnya masuk kembali ke dalam punggungnya dan membuat bagian belakang pakaiannya berlubang. Menghilangnya sayap itu meninggalkan bekas bulu-bulu sayap yang bertebaran di sekitarnya dan lenyap ketika menyentuh tanah. Kuroko langsung tersungkur di tanah dan ia tidak sadarkan diri. Di saat yang bersamaan tekanan yang dirasakan Kagami menghilang dan si surai merah itu bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Kuroko dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Kuroko tidak sadarkan diri, dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Kagami memeriksa suhu tubuh Kuroko dan benar seperti dugaannya, Kuroko terkena demam tinggi, belum lagi tubuh Kuroko berkeringat banyak dan napasnya terengah-engah.

Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko, namun ia sekarang mengerti bahwa ia harus membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit.

Pasukan-bukan-militer yang datang dari kejauhan kini mengepung Kagami dan Kuroko. Mereka mengarahkan senjata mereka, yang terdiri dari senjata militer dan beladiri, ke arah dua remaja merah-biru tersebut.

Seseorang di antara pasukan-bukan-militer itu berjalan mendekati Kagami dan Kuroko. Ia juga tampaknya seumuran dengan Kagami dan memiliki surai hijau dan mengenakan kacamata. Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah boneka Teddy Bear, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban ia gunakan untuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Atas nama GoM, kalian berdua ditangkap ~nanodayo!" kata si surai hijau tersebut serius seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, namun perkataannya terdengar aneh karena ia menambahkan embel-embel berupa kata '~nanodayo' di akhir kalimatnya.

Kagami yang mendekap erat Kuroko hanya balas memandang serius ke remaja surai hijau.

Bersambung...

* * *

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

**A/N : Bagaimana pendapat minna tentang fanfic ini? Ini adalah fanfic kedua ane di fandom ini. Fanfic sebelumnya ane putuskan untuk HIATUS dulu, karena ane kehilangan mood romance nya, jadi beribu maaf ane sampaikan kepada minna-san yang menunggu update fanfic itu ****_~nanodayo._**

**Oh, ya, dan nama-nama Iblis di fanfic ini ane ambil dari berbagai mitologi dunia yang ane dapat dari internet. Meskipun mereka bukan Iblis, melainkan makhluk yang dianggap dewa, maupun mitos. Minna-san bisa mencarinya di internet dan temukan fakta menarik tentang mereka *smile*.**

**Sekian dan sampai jumpa di CHAPTER berikutnya! Dan apakah minna-san keberatan untuk me-REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 2 Survival Game Online

**Summary : "Jika kau memenangkan Survival Game, Alice akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu". Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, makhluk yang disebut Archdemon muncul dan menghancurkan bumi. Lalu alat komunikasi mereka secara otomatis mendownload sebuah aplikasi bernama 'Antrodhea' yang ternyata adalah aplikasi untuk memanggil Iblis! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**#I own nothing but myself#**

* * *

**Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction Chapter 02**

**#Survival Game Online#**

"Jika kau bersedia ditangkap tanpa melakukan perlawanan, kami akan mengobati rekanmu yang terluka ~nanodayo," kata Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia mencoba melakukan penangkapan tanpa kekerasan pada si surai merah beralis empat dan si surai biru langit yang tampaknya terluka cukup parah.

"Apa kalian di pihak militer?" tanya si empat alis serius seraya semakin mendekap erat pria kecil yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

"Bukan," jawab Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sekali lagi. "Kami lebih terorganisir ~nanodayo dan kami menangani masalah yang lebih serius daripada mereka."

Si surai merah mengerutkan alisnya, setelahnya ia sedikit terkejut karena ada yang menarik pakaiannya. Ia melihat orang si surai biru yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, menggenggam erat kaosnya dengan tangan pucatnya yang gemetar. Ekspresi wajah pria kecil itu pun semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan, ditambah lagi caranya bernapas seolah terasa berat dan tubuhnya juga berkeringat.

"Kuroko..." kata si surai merah yang sangat khawatir melihat ekspresi si surai biru.

"Dengan kerusakan yang ada, listrik di kota ini telah padam ~nanodayo. Fasilitas umum seperti rumah sakit dan jaringan telepon juga tidak bisa berfungsi ~nanodayo. Satu-satunya pilihanmu untuk menyelamatkan temanmu adalah ikut dengan kami ~nanodayo, dan kami akan merawatnya," jelas Midorima seraya membetulkan kacamatanya sekali lagi.

"Tapi..."

Midorima berjalan mendekati si surai merah lalu membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan si surai biru yang sedang sakit. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh dan denyut nadinya, lalu memeriksa bola matanya.

"Suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi ~nanodayo. Denyut nadinya sangat cepat ditambah lagi ia seperti kesulitan bernapas ~nanodayo. Dan tampaknya dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Aku bisa memberi pertolongan pertama, tapi sayangnya aku tidak membawa peralatanku ~nanodayo. Kita harus berpindah tempat dan merawatnya dengan peralatan medis yang memadai ~nanodayo," jelas Midorima serius.

"Terserah apa maumu. Yang jelas tolong selamatkan dia!"

"Baiklah," sahut Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sekali lagi. Lalu ia melepaskan mantel luar seragamnya dan menyelimuti si surai biru dengan mantel tersebut. "Angkat dia dengan cara _bridal style_ dan minimalkan goncangan yang bisa diterima olehnya ~nanodayo. Kita juga harus menjaganya tetap hangat, kau paham?"

Si surai merah mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku," perintah Midorima lalu kembali berdiri dan memberi isyarat untuk bergerak kepada anak buahnya. Ia lalu menatap si surai merah untuk mengikutinya. Lalu mereka bergerak dari tempat mereka semula.

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan menjauhi TKP, Midorima dan dua orang lainnya dihampiri oleh beberapa mobil yang mirip seperti mobil pembawa tahanan milik polisi, namun mobil itu tidak memiliki tulisan 'Police' dan lebih tertutup. Ternyata itu adalah mobil milik pasukan GoM.

"Sebenarnya kemana kau akan membawa kami?" tanya si surai merah.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan melirik sinis ke surai merah. "Kita akan ke markas GoM cabang Tokyo untuk mengobati rekanmu ~nanodayo. Setelah keadaanya membaik, kalian akan dibawa ke markas utama GoM untuk menemui seseorang ~nanodayo," jelasnya.

"Sebelum itu bole-" Si surai merah ingin meminta sesuatu, namun perkataannya terpotong karena seorang berpakaian seperti Midorima datang menghampiri si empat mata. Nampaknya orang itu adalah anak buah yang berpangkat lebih _rendah_ daripada Midorima.

"Persiapan keberangkatan selesai, Komandan," lapor orang tersebut secara formal.

"Kita berangkat sekarang ~nanodayo. Dan hubungi pasukan udara sebagai _back-up._"

"Dimengerti!" sahut bawahan tersebut lalu memberi hormat singkat dan kaku sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari hadapan Midorima.

"Kita berangkat," perintah Midorima. Ia naik ke mobil mirip-pengangkut-tahanan itu diikuti si duo merah-biru. Mereka masuk dan duduk di dua kursi kayu panjang di dalamnya. Di sana gelap dan cahaya hanya masuk jadi celah jendela kerengkeng besi yang terdapat di sisi kanan-kirinya.

Di sana hanya ada Midorima, si surai merah, si surai biru, dan dua orang bawahan Midorima yang berpakaian seperti densus-88. Midorima dan dua orang bawahannya duduk di salah satu kursi dan sisanya duduk di kursi seberang.

Si surai biru diterlentangkan di kursi panjang tersebut dengan kepalanya yang diletakkan di atas pangkuan si surai merah.

"Kuroko, bertahanlah sedikit lagi," kata si surai merah yang khawatir seraya mengelus dahi si surai biru, panas.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menyalakan mesinnya dan mulai bergerak. Pergerakannya membuat goncangan yang cukup mengganggu karena rodanya yang berbentuk seperti _gear_ dan suara mesinnya yang berisik.

Si surai merah menutup telinga kawannya dan semakin meningkatkan rasa protektifnya karena ia takut kondisi kawannya akan semakin parah.

"Tak bisakah kita mendapat mobil ambulan atau mobil biasa?" protes si surai merah.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan menatap dingin pada lawan bicaranya. "Jalan yang kita tempuh tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan ~nanodayo. Kita tidak akan bisa menjangkau tujuan kita jika menggunakan ambulan ~nanodayo."

Sementara mereka pergi ke arah barat kota, para penduduk beserta pihak militer sibuk menuju ke arah selatan kota, tempat evakuasi penduduk berada. Jadi mereka sama sekali tidak berurusan dengan militer maupun penduduk kota satupun dan menuju ke barat dengan pasukan kecil yang dibawa Midorima.

Tanpa mereka sadari, _handphone _jadul milik bocah surai biru sedang membuka aplikasi Antrodhea dengan sendirinya. Aplikasi itu tidak seperti pada _smartphone_ milik si surai merah sebelumnya, karena Antrodhea di _handphone_ tersebut tidak memiliki Nare sebagai pemandu maupun menu-menu seperti umumnya.

Di halaman depan Aplikasi itu tertulis sebuah pesan dalam sebuah balon teks yang entah mewakili percapakan siapa. Di sana tertulis, "_Aku akan kembali karena kau belum memberiku makanan yang layak..._"

Di bawah balon teks tersebut terdapat sebuah keterangan '_Memperoses perpindahan kekuasaan_' dengan gambar sebuah persegi panjang biru yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

Kagami merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya. Ia membuka kembali aplikasi Antrodhea dan melihat Iblisnya sedang dalam mode _hibernate_ dan tidak dapat dipanggil untuk sementara. Ia lalu menelusuri menu-menu lain selain _Demon_, seperti _Item_ yang menjelaskan tentang _skill_ kekuatan Iblisnya, kelebihan serta kekurangannya. Lalu ia menelusuri menu _Extra_ yang mana tidak ada isinya sama sekali. Ia berpikir apakah _Extra_ ini seperti _Exp _(Experience setelah mengalahkan NPC atau musuh) pada game tertentu atau semacam _weapon _ rahasia jika mengalahkan musuh spesial.

Kagami memandang Midorima dan mengajukan pertanyaan, "Ano... Apa kau tahu tentang aplikasi bernama Antrodhea?"

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. "Aku tahu ~nanodayo. Antrodhea adalah aplikasi dalam game online yang rilis sekitar 1 tahun lalu ~nanodayo," jelasnya.

"Jadi _beneran_ Game?!" Kagami terkejut.

"Setahun lalu muncul sebuah situs misterius memperkenalkan sebuah game yang bisa dimainkan di PC maupun _Mobile_ _Device_ ~nanodayo, yaitu 'Survival Game Online'. Untuk memenangkan Game itu, player harus mengalahkan 7 dari 9 Archdemon yang ada di dalam game tersebut ~nanodayo. Sistem pertarungan game ini menggunakan Iblis yang di-summon menggunakan aplikasi tambahan dalam game, Antrodhea," Midorima mulai menjelaskan.

"Tunggu... Archdemon? Archdemon itu..."

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sekali lagi lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Setting latar game tersebut adalah sebuah kota yang hancur karena kemunculan Archdemon ~nanodayo. Di situlah, para _player_ harus mengalahkan Archdemon dengan Iblis yang mereka miliki. Jika seorang _player_ bisa mengalahkan 7 dari 9 Archdemon yang muncul, dikatakan mereka akan bertemu Al-"

"Tunggu!" seru Kagami memotong penjelasan Midorima. "Jika Archdemon adalah musuh dalam game maka..."

"Game tersebut menjadi nyata ~nanodayo," kata Midorima serius dan sedikit kesal karena penjelasannya dipotong begitu saja.

"Hah?!" seru Kagami. Otaknya terasa semakin sulit menerima hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang mulai muncul di hadapannya. "Hal seperti itu... mustahil... mana mungkin... Lalu, jika berhasil mengalahkan 7 Archdemon..."

"Pemenangnya akan bertemu dengan Alice, dewi dalam game tersebut ~nanodayo. Alice akan mengabulkan satu permintaan sang pemenang apapun permohonannya. Terdengar membosankan namun banyak orang yang sangat ingin mengikuti game tersebut ~nanodayo,"

"_Sangat ingin_? Mereka bukan _player_?" tanya Kagami, berkeringat.

"Meskipun game tersebut terdengar sederhana dan _mainstream_, namun uniknya dari game ini adalah tidak adanya fitur 'Sign-Up', 'Register', 'Create an Account' dan semacamnya ~nanodayo. Bahkan ada yang berjaga 24 jam seminggu untuk melihat apakah pendaftaran dibuka pada jam-jam tertentu. Namun tetap saja tidak ada ~nanodayo," jelas Midorima yang kini meletakkan Teddy Bear-nya di sampingnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bagaimana bisa ada _player_nya kalau tidak ada yang bisa membuat akun?"

"Game ini memilih _player_nya sendiri melalui _mobile_ _device_ maupun PC yang sedang online ~nanodayo. Dan masih tidak diketahui ia memilih berdasarkan apa... Namun itu bukanlah masalahnya di sini..."

"Bukan masalahnya?" Kagami mengerutkan empat alisnya.

"Masalah sesungguhnya adalah kenapa Archdemon ada di dunia nyata ~nanodayo,"

"Ah? Memang benar... Karakter musuh dalam game bisa ada di dunia nyata..."

"Dan Antrodhea, yang seharusnya hanya aplikasi pemanggil Iblis dalam game, kini benar-benar bisa memanggil Iblis di dunia nyata ~nanodayo. Itu artinya, Survival Game dalam Game dengan berlangsung di dunia nyata," kata Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya lalu melipat kembali kedua tangannya.

"Tapi, hal seperti itu..."

"GoM sedang menyelidiki hal tersebut, karena itulah GoM dibuat ~nanodayo,"

"Tunggu, apa kau juga punya aplikasi Antrodhea?" tanya Kagami seraya menunjukkan layar _smartphone_nya yang sedang menjalankan aplikasi Antrodhea kepada si empat mata.

"Tentu saja aku punya ~nanodayo. Aplikasi ini terinstal di _handphone_ku sejak 2 bulan lalu, dan aku memiliki 2 Iblis. Tapi aku belum pernah memanggil mereka saat Archdemon muncul ~nanodayo," jawab Midorima.

"Apakah sebelum Archdemon yang menyerang Tokyo, ada Archdemon yang sebelumnya juga pernah muncul?" tanya Kagami ingin tahu.

"Ada ~nanodayo. Archdemon di Tokyo adalah Archdemon yang kedua ~nanodayo. Yang pertama muncul di Sapporo sebulan yang lalu, namun tidak menyebabkan kerusakan apa-apa karena seseorang telah mengalahkannya sebelum masyarakat menyadari kemunculan Archdemon tersebut ~nanodayo," jelas Midorima.

"Sapporo? Siapa yang mengalahkannya?" tanya Kagami.

"Itu juga yang masih kami selidiki ~nanodayo. Yang jelas orang tersebut adalah orang yang memiliki Antrodhea, dan kami sekarang sedang mengumpulkan orang-orang yang memiliki aplikasi tersebut untuk bergabung bersama mengalahkan Archdemon~nanodayo,"

"Dan jika Archdemon telah dikalahkan..."

"Salah seorang dari kita yang paling dianggap _pantas_ akan bertemu dengan Alice ~nanodayo, dan kami ingin orang tersebut meminta untuk mengembalikan dunia seperti sedia kala. Namun yang paling ditakutkan adalah jika Archdemon tidak bisa dikalahkan ~nanodayo,"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dalam situs sumber game tersebut mengatakan, **_KEHANCURAN_**_**UMAT**__**MANUSIA**_~nanodayo," jels Midorima mengakhiri dongengnya.

"Lelucon ini mulai tidak lucu. Pertama aplikasi aneh, lalu monster es krim dengan sinar beam, kuda api, _dia_ yang membawa sabit, lalu survival game?" Kagami mulai tidak mengerti seraya meletakkan telapak tangan di dahinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa _facepalming_ tentang semua hal-hal aneh yang menimpanya dalam sehari.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membawa sabit?" tanya Midorima yang mulai curiga. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Iblis lain selain Kirin milikmu ~nanodayo. Atau ada _player_ lain selain dirimu yang tidak terlacak oleh _Gama_?"

_Dia tidak menyadari serangan Kuroko?_ pikir Kagami yang memandang terkejut ke arah Midorima.

"Atau si surai biru itu juga seorang _player_?" tanya Midorima menatap serius ke arah Kuroko yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ah? Soal itu aku juga tidak tahu." Kagami ikut memandangi Kuroko di pangkuannya. "Aku baru berkenalan dengannya sesaat sebelum Archdemon menyerang. Dan dia terluka karena menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia seorang _player_ atau bukan."

"Apakah dia membawa ponsel atau semacamnya?" tanya Midorima serius. "Biarkan aku memeriksanya."

Kagami teringat bahwa Kuroko sempat mengeluarkan _handphone_ symbian jadul dari saku jaketnya. "Ah? Aku ingat. Dia membawa sebuah _handphone_ jadul. Kuroko, aku permisi..."

Lalu ia meraba-raba saku Kuroko untuk mencari _handphone_ milik Kuroko dan menemukan _handphone_ tersebut di saku jaket Kuroko dan mengambilnya. Ia mengerutkan alis ketika melihat layar _handphone_ itu, yang bukan sebuah wallpaper melainkan seperti balon teks bertuliskan sesuatu dan persegi panjang yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri di bawahnya.

"_Handphone_ ini... membuka aplikasi?" kata Kagami heran seraya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Midorima serius.

Kagami menunjukkan layar _handphone_ Kuroko kepada Midorima.

"Apa maksud dari tulisan ini?" tanya Kagami.

Midorima berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil _handphone_ itu lalu kembali duduk di kursinya lagi. Ia sedikit heran melihat tulisan di layar handphone tersebut. "Apa ini? '_Aku akan kembali karena kau belum memberiku makanan yang layak_'? '_Memperoses perpindahan kekuasaan_'...?"

Midorima mencoba menekan tombol menu sedikit lebih lama dan mendapati _handphone _itu sedang membuka aplikasi Antrodhea (seperti membuka Task Manager pada windows).

"Antrodhea? Di _handphone_ seperti ini?" kata Midorima terheran-heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagami.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Antrodhea untuk _mobile device_ rilis sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu ~nanodayo. Untuk menginstal aplikasi itu, dibutuhkan spek hardware yang memadai ~nanodayo, sedangkan _handphone_ _tua_ seperti ini seharusnya tidak sanggup menginstal aplikasi seberat Antrodhea. Tapi kenapa _handphone_ ini memiliki Antrodhea?"

Midorima mencoba membuka menu lainnya, namun aksesnya gagal karena terdapat tulisan 'memori penuh'. Ia pun mencoba menutup secara paksa aplikasi Antrodhea yang sedang terbuka (tekan _menu _cukup lama lalu menekan C pada aplikasi yang dipilih), namun usahanya sia-sia saat muncul tab 'akses dilarang'.

"Artinya Kuroko juga seorang _player_?" tanya Kagami.

Midorima akhirnya pasrah dan melempar kembali _handphone_ tersebut kepada Kagami. Kagami menangkapnya dengan mudah lalu mengamati lagi layar di _handphone_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja ~nanodayo, karena dia memiliki aplikasi Antrodhea," jawab Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Kagami teringat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba memiliki sayap hitam dan pedang sabit hitam.

_Jadi Kuroko yang saat itu... sedang memanggil Iblisnya?_ pikir Kagami. Lalu mengembalikan _handphone_ Kuroko ke tempatnya semula.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti. Lalu dua orang pasukan yang bersama Midorima mulai siaga dengan senjata laras panjang dan _handphone_ mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kagami heran.

Midorima merogoh _handphone_ lipatnya yang berwarna hijau dari sakunya lalu menelepon seseorang. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada orang yang berada di jaringan telepon. Setelah menerima jawaban, Midorima mengangguk dan berkata "Aku mengerti," lalu memutus panggilannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kagami sekali lagi.

Midorima menggenggam kembali Teddy Bear miliknya dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia menatap serius kepada Kagami dan menjawab "Penganggu ~nanodayo."

"Penganggu?" Kagami mengernyitkan empat alisnya.

"Aku sudah membuat pasukan _back-up_, namun mereka akan sampai 10 menit lagi ~nanodayo. Sampai mereka datang, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki ~nanodayo," jelas Midorima lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil dan turun keluar.

Kagami terkejut, "Hah?! Tu-tunggu dulu!"

Dua pasukan berpakaian-seperti-densus88 mengikuti Midorima dan melangkah turun dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Mau tak mau Kagami juga harus ikut turun. Ia meletakkan Kuroko dalam gendongannya lalu turun dengan hati-hati agar kondisi rekannya tidak bertambah parah.

Ia semakin terkejut setelah keluar dari mobil. Ia melihat langit yang lebih kelam dan gelap dari sebelumnya. Dan suasana pinggiran kota yang ada di sana seperti kota mati karena hampir tidak ada penghuninya di sana. Tapi tidak hanya itu, ia juga melihat beberapa makhluk aneh berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Makhluk tersebut memiliki tubuh seperti burung namun berkepala singa dan ukurannya sebesar burung onta. Jumlahnya cukup banyak dan berterbangan secara melingkar di udara di atas Kagami dan Midorima.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kagami terkejut.

"Itu juga Iblis yang dipanggil dengan Antrodhea ~nanodayo," jawab Midorima serius. "Tapi aku tak menyangka jumlahnya sebanyak ini..."

"Iblis dari Antrodhea? Berarti ada _player_ di sekitar sini?" tanya Kagami.

"Dan _player_ itu sudah mati ~nanodayo," sanggah Midorima.

Kagami semakin heran plus terkejut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu player yang mati dan aplikasi Antrodhea-nya masih tetap berjalan ~nanodayo. Kemungkinan karena pemanggilnya sudah tidak ada, 'dinding' yang membatasi kekuatan Iblis tersebut menghilang dan membuat para Iblis bisa keluar semau mereka ~nanodayo," jelas Midorima.

"Mereka keluar sendiri?"

"Dan mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal yang mereka inginkan tanpa harus mengikuti perintah orang yang memanggil mereka ~nanodayo. Ini artinya mereka sekarang adalah makhluk yang merepotkan ~nanodayo," kata Midorima seraya mengeluarkan _handphone_ lipatnya.

"Mereka menyerang manusia?" tanya Kagami sekali lagi dan juga ikut mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya. Namun ia kesal karena Iblis miliknya masih dalam mode _Hibernate_.. Ia tidak bisa memanggil Iblisnya. "Sial..." gerutunya.

"Mereka mencari apa yang dijanjikan oleh pemanggilnya saat membuat kontrak. Kebanyakan kontrak tersebut tentang nyawa dan jiwa ~nanodayo," jelas Midrorima yang sedang membuka aplikasi Antrodhea di _handphone_nya.

Kagami juga teringat percakapannya dengan Kirin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ia belum menjanjikan apapun kepada Kirin. Apa itu yang membuat Kirin tidak mau muncul dan tetap dalam mode _hibernate_?

"Dan sialnya, kita sedang membawa cukup banyak nyawa di area perbatasan kota ~nanodayo," kata Midorima seraya mengeluarkan Iblisnya. "Talos! Aku memanggilmu!" serunya.

Di hadapan Midorima muncul sesosok menyerupai manusia namun seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari perunggu. Itu adalah Iblis milik Midorima, Talos, yang membawa pedang perunggu bermata dua di tangan kanan dan sebuah perisai perunggu di tangan kiri. Penampilan Iblis itu persis seperti seorang prajurit Roma jaman dahulu.

Para pasukan yang bersama Midorima, yang semuanya berpakaian-seperti-densus88, juga mengeluarkan _handphone_ mereka masing-masing dan memanggil Iblis yang semuanya sama, yaitu Centaur dan Minotaur.

Kagami terkejut karena baru kali ini dia melihat beberapa orang memanggil Iblis yang sama. Sebelumnya ia berpikir setiap orang memiliki Iblis yang berbeda-beda.

Iblis yang sedang berterbangan itu satu persatu menikuk tajam ke bawah dan mencoba menyerang pasukan Midorima. Namun tentu saja mendapat perlawanan dari Centaur dan Minotaur yang dipanggil oleh pasukan tersebut.

Pertempuran hebat antar Iblis dimulai dan menyebabkan kekacauan di area tersebut yang merupakan area perbatasan kota yang cukup sepi penduduk karena terletak di sebelah barat kota (banyak penduduk yang pergi ke selatan untuk mengungsi).

Satu persatu Iblis yang kalah menghilang/memudar dalam bentuk digital dan yang tersisa mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Sementara para Iblis sibuk saling serang, Midorima menyuruh Kagami pergi bersamanya dan beberapa pasukannya menuju tempat pasukan _back-up_ akan menjemput mereka, yang jaraknya masih sekitar 1 km lagi.

Kagami sedikit merasa tidak adil karena hanya Kuroko, Midorima, dan 3 orang pasukan yang pergi bersamanya. Sedangkan sisanya bertempur melawan Iblis burung berkepala singa yang seolah-olah Iblis itu tidak ada habisnya.

"Meninggalkan pasukanmu bertempur, apa kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Kagami yang berlari pelan seraya masih menggendong Kuroko.

"Apa kau meremehkan pasukanku? Mereka bukanlah murid SMA sepertimu ~nanodayo. Meskipun Iblis mereka tidak sebanding dengan Kirin milikmu, namun soal pertarungan _hand-to-hand combat_ dan pengetahuan dasar dalam bertempur, mereka bisa diandalkan ~nanodayo," kata Midorima seraya tersenyum dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Mereka berenam pergi meninggalkan pasukan yang bertempur dan menuju lebih ke barat dengan medan jalan yang sedikit lebih sulit karena mengalami kerusakan akibat terkena serangan sinar beam dari kemunculan Archdemon sebelumnya.

Perjalanan mereka tentu saja tidak mulus karena ada beberapa Iblis musuh mengejar dan mereka namun dihalau oleh Talos milik Midorima dan Centaur milik tiga anggota pasukan Midorima.

"Mereka... tidak ada habis-habisnya..." gerutu salah seorang pasukan.

"Sebelum kita menemui pasukan _back-up_, kita harus mencari dimana _handphone _maupun _gadget_ yang memanggil Iblis-Iblis ini ~nanodayo!" perintah Midorima kepada tiga orang anak buahnya.

Kagami mengerti maksud Midorima. "Oh... Begitu... Untuk mengalahkan musuh yang jumlahnya banyak, kita harus mencari kelemahannya!" serunya. "Dasar dalam game 'kan?"

"Tidak ~nanodayo," jawab Midorima cepat. "Jika pemikiranmu seperti itu, kau akan kalah sebelum menyelesaikan level 1 dalam game,"

"Sialan..." gerutu Kagami.

Midorima memanfaatkan fitur GPS khusus yang masih berfungsi di _handphone_nya dan mencoba melacak daftar _handphone_ ataupun gadget lain yang kemungkinan _online_ untuk mengaktifkan Antrodhea. Karena ia tahu pada dasarnya Antrodhea harus terhubung ke server tertentu untuk memanggil Iblis, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan IP Address server tersebut, melainkan IP Address milik klien yang sedang terhubung ke Antrodhea.

Dan ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Oha-Asa memang tidak pernah salah ~nanodayo," gumam Midorima lalu berhenti berlari. Kagami dan tiga orang lainnya juga berhenti berlari.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kagami heran.

"GAMA!" seru Midorima seraya mengarahkan _handphone_nya ke udara. Beberapa saat kemudian lingkaran digital muncul di tanah di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan seekor katak hijau raksasa (seukuran sebuah mobil) berkacamata hitam yang membawa senjata seperti Sniper Rifle.

Kagami tergidik kaget karena katak itu muncul di dekatnya. "Hiiiii! Katak!?"

"30 barat daya 2 ke bawah. Jarak 435 meter. Kecepatan angin 0.512. Target: sebuah _device_," kata Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia sedang memberi komando kepada Iblis kataknya, Gama.

Gama langsung merayap di tanah seraya memeluk Sniper Rifle miliknya. Daripada memeluk, lebih tepat dibilang sebagai membidik sasaran dengan senjata laras panjangnya tersebut. Ia meletakkan sebelah matanya ke teropong yang digunakan untuk melihat targetnya lalu dengan hati-hati mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah target.

Sementara Gama sibuk menyesuaikan diri, Talos dan tiga Centaur juga sibuk melindungi enam manusia di sekitar Gama dari serangan Iblis burung berkepala singa yang menyerang, Namun satu persatu dari Centaur itu menghilang karena kehabisan Life Point dan Timer mereka juga sudah habis.

Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Iblis katak di dekatnya, namun ia kesal karena tidak bisa ikut membantu. Iblisnya masih dalam mode _Hibernate_ dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangkit.

Setelah membaca arah angin dan menyesuaikan arah snipernya, Gama akhirnya melepaskan tembakannya yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sepertinya mengenai sesuatu yang jauh di sana. Tapi sayangnya Kagami tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan jarak sejauh itu.

"Dia menembak sesuatu yang sejauh itu?" tanya Kagami ragu.

"Tembakanku dan Gama tidak pernah sekalipun meleset ~nanodayo. Apalagi ketika kami berada di posisi terbaik kami," kata Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Iblis yang menyerang Midorima dkk menghilang menjadi butiran digital dan tidak menyerang lagi. Bersama dengan itu, Talos dan Gama juga menghilang menjadi butiran digital dan kembali ke mode _sleep_ di _handphone _Midorima.

"Tapi kenapa kau memiliki dua Iblis sekaligus?" tanya Kagami.

"Suatu hari Oha-Asa menyarankan Cancer untuk mengikuti sebuah event ~nanodayo. Lalu aku mengikuti Lelang Iblis di event yang ada di Antrodhea sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, dan aku berhasil membeli Talos sebagai tambahan Iblisku ~nanodayo," jelas Midorima.

"Le-lelang Iblis?" Kagami semakin heran.

"Itu event yang tiba-tiba muncul di menu _Extra_ ~nanodayo. Tapi tidak selalu ada. Survival Game yang kita ikuti ini pada dasarnya sama dengan game online pada umumnya, hanya saja kita menjalaninya di dunia nyata ~nanodayo," lanjut Midorima.

Kagami semakin tidak mengerti karena ia tidak terlalu sering bermain game online.

"Sekarang kita harus pergi ke tempat pasukan _back-up_ akan menjemput kita ~nanodayo," suruh Midorima lalu kembali berjalan ke arah barat.

"Tu-tunggu aku!" seru Kagami.

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

Beberapa helikopter militer muncul dari langit dan mendarat tak jauh dari Midorima dkk. Namun tentu saja helikopter itu bukanlah helikopter militer, melainkan milik GoM. Midorima dan anak buahnya beserta duo merah-biru segera menaiki helikopter tersebut dengan Kagami, Kuroko, dan Midorima berada dalam satu heli.

Di dalam heli, Midorima segera menggunakan peralatan medis yang dibawakan oleh pasukan _back-up _ dan segera memberikan pertolongan kepada Kuroko.

Kagami hanya bisa membantu Midorima sedikit dengan mengambilkan beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan atau sekedar membantu mengelap tubuh Kuroko yang berkeringat.

Akhirnya Kuroko berhasil diberikan pertolongan yang memadai dan tinggal menunggu perawatan lebih lanjut di markas cabang Tokyo milik GoM agar lukanya semakin cepat sembuh. Sementara ia dirawat di helikopter yang membawanya segera ke tujuan berikutnya.

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

"Sebentar lagi pemanggil Kirin akan segera datang ke markas cabang GoM di Tokyo. Kita juga akan segera tiba di sana dalam 1 jam, Komandan Akashi" lapor seorang anak buah secara formal kepada komandannya yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi khusus dengan meja dan tiga monitor komputer besar di hadapannya.

Komandan yang dimaksud, Akashi Seijuuro, tersenyum seraya mengutak-atik monitor komputer di hadapannya. Ia sibuk melihat data seorang yang memiliki surai merah di layar dan bersurai biru langit.

"Taiga, orang yang cukup kuat, namun yang membuatku tertarik adalah..."

Ia memperbesar foto pria bersurai biru langit di hadapannya lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Tetsuya,"

Bersambung...

* * *

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

**A/N : Wah... capek juga ~nanodayo. Saya kehabisan kata-kata ~nanodayo. *crying in the corner*. Apalagi Kuroko kurang berperan penting di chapter ini. Dan saya berencana per-chapternya 4ribuan kata... Dan bagaimana pendapat minna-san tentang chapter ini? Kurang GREGET? Kurang berasa ACTION-nya? Soalnya di chapter ini khusus untuk penjelasan mengenai Survival Game dan Antrodhea. ACTION-nya bakalan muncul di chapter berikutnya ~nanodayo.**

**Dan sepertinya saya gagal membuat Midorima menjadi Tsundere ~nanodayo. Gomen nasai... *crying in the corner***

**Dan akhirnya Akashi akan muncul di CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA! *banzai*. Jadi, MINNA-SAN keberatan untuk review? Supaya di chapter depan lebih greget lagi?**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 01**

**LitaRicaChan** : Makasih karena sudah tertarik dengan fanfic ini XD. Dan "Oni-chan"nya Kuroko... Namanya siapa ya? Ditunggu saja chapter-chapter berikutnya. Arigatou gozaimashita!

**Hyorikazu** : Di fanfic ini pairingnya KagaKuro dulu... Kemungkinan ke depannya bakal bikin AkaKuro (soalnya saja AkaKuro fans! XD), untuk reviewnya Arigatou gozaimashita!

**ayakLein24** : Kakaknya Kuroko saya simpan di lemari *dikasih ignite pass kai*. Terus summonnya beda karena hapenya jadul (Nokia Symbian 7610), hape nenek moyang kita. Untuk reviewnya Arigatou gozaimashita!

**UseMyImagination** : hampir, hampir semuanya benar kecuali bagian Iblisnya Kuroko. Iblisnya Kuroko bukan Akashi, dan Akashi adalah manusia di fanfic ini, bukan iblis. Ane udah milih salah satu makhluk dari mitologi palestina untuk jadi Iblisnya Kuroko, dan Akashi memiliki Iblisnya sendiri. Dan untuk kebenaran lebih lanjut, ditunggu capter berikutnya ya! Arigatou gozaimashita!

**Retatsu Namikaze** : Arigatou gozaimashita! *sujud* Dan soal penampakan monsternya, saya serahkan ke imajinasi anda masing-masing. Soal kata "Boku" dan "watashi", saya lebih memilih "watashi" sebagai bahasa yang lebih kasar (meskipun sebenarnya lebih sopan "watashi") karena saya pernah nonton anime yang ada orang kaya di dalamnya, nah orang kaya tersebut menyombongkan dirinya pake kata-kata kasar dan menggunakan kata "watashi" untuk membuat drajatnya lebih tinggi. Jadi singkatnya dia pake "watashi" untuk meninggikan dirinya sendiri dan untuk merendahkan orang lain, karena untuk menyebut lawan bicaranya dia pake kata "Kissama" dan "Temee". Makasih infonya juga!


	4. Chapter 3 Ronde Kedua Part 1

**Summary : "Jika kau memenangkan Survival Game, Alice akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu". Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, makhluk yang disebut Archdemon muncul dan menghancurkan bumi. Lalu alat komunikasi mereka secara otomatis mendownload sebuah aplikasi bernama 'Antrodhea' yang ternyata adalah aplikasi untuk memanggil Iblis! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**#I own nothing but myself#**

* * *

**Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction Chapter 03**

**#Ronde Kedua Part 01#**

Markas yang luar biasa, itulah yang merasuki otak Kagami sesaat setelah ia keluar dari sebuah lift yang meluncur turun ke bawah tanah. Ia melihat dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari baja dengan hanya berhiaskan lubang ventilasi dan kamera CCTV. Belum cukup sampai di situ, setelah berjalan melewati lorong dengan beberapa pintu tertutup di kanan-kiri, ia sampai di sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak monitor besar tergantung di dinding. Di ruangan itu, juga terdapat banyak orang mengenakan seragam yang sama, duduk dengan rapi di deretan meja dan kursi dengan sebuah PC di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Ini adalah markas GoM cabang Tokyo ~nanodayo," kata Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Perkataannya mengejutkan Kagami yang sedang kagum.

Kagami memegang dadanya karena kaget. "Jangan mengejutkanku!" gerutunya kesal.

Hanya Kagami yang dibawa oleh Midorima untuk melihat-lihat isi markas itu, sedangkan Kuroko, si surai biru langit yang sebelumnya sakit, kini sedang dirawat di ruang perawatan.

Kembali ke Kagami yang masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah melihat markas itu, ia melihat ke segala arah, ke tempat-tempat dan sudut-sudut yang bisa dilihat dari sudut pandangnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat PC dimana-mana, orang yang sibuk dimana-mana, dan bunyi keyboard diketik dengan kasar dimana-mana. Markas ini lebih mirip seperti kantor besar.

Lalu ia melihat ke arah tiga monitor besar yang tergantung menghadap ke arah para _pegawai_. Monitor di tengah menampilkan peta negara Jepang dengan beberapa titik hitam besar yang berkedip-kedip, entah apa maksudnya. Di sebelah kanannya, menampilkan gambar peta negaranya juga, namun dengan penampakan satelit, karena terdapat awan dan relief bentuk lautan. Sedangkan monitor terakhir, tampilan monitornya terbagi menjadi berpuluh-puluh bagian yang menampilkan gambar beberapa tempat, yang merupakan gambar dari apa yang ditinjau kamera CCTV, termasuk ruangan yang merawat Kuroko.

Kagami menyipitkan matanya untuk lebih fokus melihat bagian gambar di monitor yang menampilkan ruangan Kuroko. Ia bisa melihat Kuroko sedang dirawat secara intensif, terlihat dari banyaknya dokter yang menanganinya dan peralatan medis canggih yang digunakan.

"Ano, apa luka Kuroko sangat serius?" tanya Kagami pada Midorima seraya mengangkat satu tangannya.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya lalu membelakangi Kagami. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padanya ~nanodayo. Tapi aku tahu betul, organ dalamnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik ~nanodayo," jawabnya serius.

"Tapi... Dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" Kagami cemas.

"Jangan remehkan dokter-dokter di GoM ~nanodayo. Dengan satu sentuhan jari, mereka bisa mengobati penyakit separah apapun ~nanodayo," kata Midorima. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, keluar dari ruangan.

Kagami melirik kembali bagian layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar perawatan Kuroko. Ia berharap semoga anak pendek itu benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

"Ikuti aku!" kata Midorima memerintah.

Kagami terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah si empat mata. "Ah? Eh? Kemana?"

"Kamar mandi ~nanodayo. Kau harus membersihkan kuman-kuman di tubuhmu itu ~nanodayo," kata Midorima seraya menutup hidungnya dan memandang 'jijik' pada Kagami.

Empat siku merah muncul di kepala merah Kagami. Ia pun berjalan dengan perasaan kesal dan mengikuti Midorima keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut.

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

* * *

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The number you're calling is not ac-_"

"BAKAGAMI!" teriak seorang wanita dengan surai coklat yang menggenggam erat _handphone_nya. Ia tampak sedang menelepon seseorang namun tidak bisa terhubung. Dan ia sangat ingin membanting alat komunikasinya sebelum akhirnya seorang pria berkacamata menahan lengannya.

"Tenanglah, Riko! _Handphone_nya mungkin kehabisan baterai!" seru pria berkacamata itu, mencoba menenangkan wanita yang sedang mengamuk di depannya.

Wanita yang dimaksud, Aida Riko, menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah sedikit tenang, pria berkacamata tadi pun melepaskannya. Lalu Riko memegang keningnya sendiri karena ia terlihat sedang khawatir sekaligus kesal.

"Bakagami itu... Hanya dia yang belum memberi kabar... Kalau nanti ketemu, akan kugilas DIA!" gerutu Riko seraya mengelus-elus genggaman tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah, sudah, nanti kita cari dia sama-sama. Mungkin dia dievakuasi di tempat lain. Sekarang, kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu," kata si pria berkacamata sambil menepuk pelan pundak Riko.

"Aku mengerti, Junpei. Maafkan aku..."

Pria berkacamata, Hyuuga Junpei, merogoh saku seragam sekolah yang sedang dikenakannya dan membuka _handphone_nya. Ia membaca beberapa email yang masuk dan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab, yang seluruhnya dari teman-teman dan keluarganya. Ia tampak sedikit lega melihat pesan-pesan itu.

"Izuki, Koganei, bahkan sampai Mitobe pun memberi kabar. Tapi si Bakagami itu malah menghilang! Seharusnya kemarin kusuruh dia push-up 500 kali supaya dia tidak bisa kemana-mana!" gerutu Riko.

Hyuuga hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat _pelatih_ tim basket sekolahnya begitu khawatir pada seorang anggota timnya. "Kalau ketemu nanti, biarkan aku membantu mencukur keempat alisnya."

Riko menghela napas panjang lalu berjongkok dan bersandar ke dinding gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Ia dan kapten tim basketnya, Hyuuga, beserta murid-murid dari sekolahnya, dievakuasi ke gedung itu setelah ada peringatan bencana dari pemerintah dan setelah tahu sesosok _monster _ es krim muncul dan menyebabkan kerusakan di pusat kota.

Mereka belum diijinkan pulang ataupun berkeliaran demi keselamatan mereka sendiri dan mereka juga dilindungi pihak militer. Jadi mereka, yang masih di sekolah saat kejadian, hanya bisa menghubungi keluarga mereka lewat _handphone_ atau alat komunikasi lainnya dan berkumpul bersama di gedung untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Riko membuka kembali _handphone_nya dan menjalankan _browser_ untuk mengakses berita terbaru di kotanya. Ia bisa melihat video-video yang membanjiri YouTube tentang "_Monster es krim menyerang Tokyo_", lalu artikel berjibun saat mencari di Google, dan komentar yang mencapai jutaan di sebuah forum chat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Riko cemas.

Tak lama berselang, muncul sebuah pemberitahuan di layar _handphone_nya yang memberitahukan bahwa ia sedang mendownload sebuah aplikasi.

Riko mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membaca tulisan berbahasa Inggris yang ada di layarnya. "Apa ini? Download A-an-antro...dhea?"

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

* * *

"Archdemon di tanah Tokyo hanyalah pembukaan, dan Samael menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Sekarang, waktunya acara utama hari ini."

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

**#Kuroko no Basuke The Fanfiction#**

* * *

Seorang pria berpakaian bak seorang laksamana angkatan perang, berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat medis. Hanya dengan kedatangannya, ia membuat orang-orang berjas putih a.k.a para dokter di sana langsung membungkuk memberi hormat kepadanya.

Pria yang tadi masuk, memiliki surai merah terang dan mata yang memiliki warna yang berbeda, merah dan kuning. Ia membawa serta aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat yang sanggup membuat orang lain tunduk hanya dengan melihatnya.

Ia menatap dingin ke arah salah seorang dokter di ruangan tersebut. Tatapan itu membuat orang yang melihatnya merinding.

"Keadaannya." kata pria bermata heterokromia tersebut. Nada bicaranya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bertanya, namun justru memerintah. Ia menatap serius ke arah pusat kerumunan para dokter, tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang terbaring di sebuah kasur di tengah ruangan dengan banyak peralatan medis digunakan pada tubuh mungilnya.

Salah seorang dokter yang ditanya diperitah, membungkuk hormat kepada pria tersebut. "Kami sudah mengobati lukanya yang fatal, Akashi-sama. Namun keadaannya belum bisa dikatakan stabil. Saat ini, dia sedang memasuki fase kritis," jelasnya.

Pria yang tadi dipanggil Akashi-sama, hanya membalas dengan mengangguk satu kali lalu berjalan mendekati sosok malang yang terbaring di sana. Ia menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus pelan pipi si sosok malang tersebut.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau menyedihkan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, tersirat senyum di wajah tampannya. "Namun, kali ini kau tidak bisa lari,_Tetsuya,_" lanjutnya dengan penekanan nada di kata terakhir.

Lalu ia berbalik dan menatap tajam ke seluruh dokter yang berada di dalam ruangan. Ia tidak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menghilang bersama langkah kakinya.

Para dokter yang berada di ruangan tadi kini sedikit bernapas lega setelah kepergiannya. Mereka benar-benar tegang hanya dengan kehadiran Komandan tertinggi mereka di ruangan medis tersebut. Lalu mereka bersama-sama menatap ke arah sosok surai biru yang terbaring, pasien mereka.

"Pasti anak ini sangat penting hingga Akashi-sama datang jauh-jauh dari Markas Kyoto hanya untuk melihat keadaannya," kata dokter yang tadi ditanyai. Dokter lainnya mengangguk bersamaan.

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

* * *

Hari kini telah berganti malam. Suasana kota yang semula diserang makhluk aneh berbentuk es krim, kini hampir seperti kota bekas peperangan. Meskipun kehancuran hanya terjadi di wilayah yang memiliki gedung-gedung tinggi, namun dampaknya terasa hingga ke seluruh kota.

Fasilitas umum seperti Kereta bawah tanah mengalami kelumpuhan, bandara tidak beroperasi, dan jalur darat menuju dan masuk ke kota diblokir oleh pihak militer. Parahnya lagi air PAM tidak mengalir. Namun beruntung karena listrik masih menyala dan jaringan internet masih berfungsi untuk operator tertentu.

Orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam kota, berkumpul di titik-titik tertentu sesuai himbauan pemerintah. Tidak boleh ada yang berkeliaran seorang diri ataupun berkumpul dalam kelompok kecil. Pemerintah mengharuskan para penduduk untuk saling bersama minimal 20 orang dalam suatu kelompok, dan itupun masih harus berkumpul lagi dengan kelompok lainnya.

Sementara kesibukan terus terjadi demi kepentingan penduduk, pihak militer bersama pemerintah juga memblokir area bekas kemunculan monster yang menyerang kota. Tidak ada penduduk yang boleh mendekat apalagi jika hanya sekedar mengabadikan dalam bentuk foto dan video. Radius 2 km dari titik kemunculan, benar-benar menjadi area yang terisolasi.

Namun di tengah kesibukan tersebut, tanpa orang-orang sadari, warna bulan perlahan memudar menjadi kuning keemasan. Memancarkan sinar yang terang dan terkesan menyeramkan. Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kecuali...

"_Alice telah memberikan kuasanya padamu,_

_Dengan kuasa ini, kau diperkenankan untuk kembali,_

_Dan menyelesaikan tugas terakhirmu,_

_Lalu,_

_Setelah kematianmu yang kedua,_

_Kau harus memberikan kuasa itu, namun bukan pada Alice,_

_Kepada dia yang mengembalikanmu..."_

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya dengan suara yang terdengar bahwa ia kesakitan, "AKH!". Bersamaan dengan itu, napasnya terengah-engah dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sedang ketakutan.

Ia yang terbangun tiba-tiba, membuat terkejut semua orang dokter yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Segera, para dokter memeriksa keadaannya dengan teliti. Tak lupa, salah seorang dari dokter juga menghubungi pihak terkait.

Kuroko, yang masih nampak terkejut dengan napas kelelahan, kini mulai sadar akan keadaannya dan mencoba melirik ke seluruh arah. Ia melihat ruangan yang serba putih dengan orang-orang yang juga berpakaian putih sedang meraba-raba tubuhnya. Dan juga, ada berbagai mesin aneh, yang belum pernah ia lihat, berada di sekeliling kasur yang ia tempati. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, _kemana ia dibawa_?

"Denyut nadi pasien tidak stabil. Obat bius!" seru salah seorang berpakaian putih yang sedang _memijit-mijit_ pergelangan lengannya.

Kuroko _syok_ mendengar kata obat bius. Jika ia dibius, itu artinya dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya lagi dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk memberitahu-

Tunggu. Ia juga teringat Kagami.

"Obat bius siap! Dosis disesuaikan!" seru seorang dokter lainnya.

"JA-" Kuroko mencoba berbicara. "JANGAA-!"

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

* * *

Titik-titik hitam yang berkedip-kedip di layar monitor paling tengah, yang berada di ruangan yang sebelumnya didatangi Kagami, kini salah satu titiknya berkedip lebih cepat. Dan titik yang berkedip lebih cepat tersebut, menutupi area kota Tokyo. Dan hal itu menandakan sesuatu sedang terjadi di kota Tokyo.

Kagami dan Midorima yang telah kembali dari acara 'istirahat' mereka, kini kembali ke ruangan tersebut dan tentu saja mereka melihat keanehan pada monitor yang menampilkan titik Tokyo yang berkedip cepat. Tidak hanya itu, suasana 'kantor' yang ada di sana pun berubah menjadi suasana menjelang _deadline_.

"A...ada apa...?" tanya Kagami, menoleh ke Midorima.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Apapun itu, itu pertanda buruk ~_nanodayo_," jawabnya serius.

Kagami mengangkat sebelah (dobel) alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sinyal Ardhdemon terdeteksi!" seru seorang petugas GoM, dengan layar monitor besar di hadapannya. Ia adalah seorang wanita muda berseragam GoM dengan headset yang lengkap dengan mic, menghiasi kedua telinganya.

"A-Archdemon?!" Kagami terkejut.

"Laporkan koordinat!" perintah Midorima, tegas.

Kagami sedikit tergidik melihat si empat mata yang berubah semakin serius, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Proses pemindaian koordinat!" balas wanita yang tadi berseru. Dengan jari-jari yang mengutak-atik keyboard dengan cepat dan matanya yang juga dapat melirik dengan cepat. Terlihat layar monitor di hadapannya menunjukkan peta Jepang, lalu lebih spesifik ke daerah Kantou, lalu lebih spesifik lagi ke kota Tokyo, dan lebih spesifik lagi ke suatu daerah dengan banyak gedung. Hingga akhirnya, kedua matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Pemindaian koordinat selesai! Sinyal Archdemon dideteksi muncul tepat di tempat kemunculan Archdemon kedua!" serunya.

Suasana 'kantor' itu kini menjadi semakin seperti kantor yang menghadapi _deadline_ di depan mata. Sedangkan Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Sinyal Archdemon? Koordinatnya? Apa organisasi yang bernama GoM ini bisa melacak kemunculan musuhnya di dalam Survival Game?_ pikirnya.

"Ho-hoi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Sinyal Arcdemon itu... melacak Acrdemon?!" tanya Kagami, ingin tahu.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Pertanda kemunculan Arcdemon ~nanodayo," jawabnya tanpa melirik Kagami.

"H-Haaaa?"

"Kami memiliki program untuk mendeteksi kemunculan Archdemon ~nanodayo. Dengan program itu kami bisa memperkirakan lokasi kemunculan makhluk itu dan memberikan peringatan dini kepada penduduk yang berada di sekitar lokasi perkiraan kemunculannya ~nanodayo," jelas Midorima serius.

Mendengar penjelasan si empat mata, Kagami teringat peringatan dini yang dikeluarkan oleh Pusat Identifikasi Bencana sesaat sebelum Archdemon muncul di kotanya. Itukah peringatan dini yang dimaksud Midorima?

"Tapi, interval waktu program kami dengan waktu kemunculan terbilang singkat ~nanodayo."

"Ha?"

"Keluarkan peringatan bencana, siaga B ~nanodayo! Jauhkan penduduk maupun anggota militer dalam radius 5 km ~nanodayo! Waktu kalian sampai kemunculan ~nanodayo!" perintah Midorima, bak seorang jendral perang. Namun situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang bukan perang sembarangan.

Segera setelah ia mengeluarkan perintah, tim petugas bagian informasi langsung melaksanakan perintahnya dengan memberikan pengumuman peringatan bencana melalui alarm kota maupun media online.

Layar besar yang berada di tengah, kini tidak lagi menampilkan peta Jepang, melainkan suasana di kota Tokyo setelah dikeluarkannya peringatan bencana. Suasana yang gelap mencekam dengan manusia-manusia yang diam, tidak tampak bergerak, panik, ataupun mengevakuasi diri bahkan setelah peringatan bencana kedua diumumkan. Pihak militer pun tidak melakukan evakuasi penduduk dan fokus pada tempat bekas kemunculan monster yang menyerang kota.

Tidak ada kepanikan. Tidak ada aktivitas evakuasi. Tidak ada yang pergi dari tempatnya. Itulah yang ditampilkan monitor besar yang terbagi menjadi beberapa jendela tampilan.

Midorima geram melihat peringatan yang dikeluarkannya seolah hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka yang mendengarnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi badannya dan menatap kesal pada reaksi masyarakat yang dilihatnya melalui monitor.

"Mereka sepertinya tidak percaya. Seharusnya setelah kemunculan Arcdemon sebelum ini, mereka segera menyelamatkan diri..." gerutu Kagami, yang juga sedikit geram.

"Perkiraan waktu kemunculan!" seru Midorima.

Kagami tergidik sekali lagi.

"Menghitung mundur perkiraan waktu kemunculan!" sahut wanita yang sama, yang sebelumnya memindai koordinat. Ia kembali menggunakan otak dan jarinya serta PC di hadapannya untuk bekerja, dan menghitung sesuatu yang rumit.

"Perkiraan waktu kemunculan! 6 Menit 43 detik dari sekarang!" lanjutnya.

"Cih!" terdengar Midorima *koar koar*. "Semoga yang muncul tidak seberbahaya yang sebelumnya ~nanodayo. Tapi..." setelah bergumam sendiri, Midorima baru sadar petinggi GoM yang ada di sana hanya dia. Seharusnya pemimpin besar GoM, Akashi Seijuuro juga berada di markas GoM cabang Tokyo, namun ia tidak melihat orang itu di dalam ruangan.

"Dimana Akashi?" tanya Midorima kepada petugas yang berada paling dekat dengannya, seorang pemuda.

"Akashi-sama menjenguk _tahanan_ yang sedang dirawat di ruang medis sesaat setelah dia tiba di markas," jelas pemuda tersebut dengan nada sopan.

Mendengar jawaban itu, pandangan Midorima berpindah ke monitor besar yang berada di kiri, yang menunjukkan situasi berbagai ruangan melalui kamera CCTV. Ia melihat ke bagian yang menampilkan situasi ruangan Kuroko. Dan di sana ia hanya melihat Kuroko yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya, dan beberapa dokter yang merawatnya. Namun ia tidak melihat Akashi di sana.

Lalu, ia melihat bagian lainnya dan tidak ada Akashi. Di manapun. Di dalam markas cabang Tokyo. Si kapten bermata heterokromia, tidak ada di markas. Lalu di mana dia?

Midorima merogoh sakunya dan membuka _handphone_nya. Dia sedikit lega karena Iblisnya siap digunakan kapan saja, alias dalam keadaan siaga. Namun bukan itu tujuannya merogoh _handphone_nya. Ia segera menuju _kontak_ dan mencari nomor ponsel seseorang, yaitu nomor ponsel Akashi. Lalu meneleponnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu panggilannya dijawab hingga setelah 1 menit, akhirnya dijawab. Midorima cukup kesal karena hal tersebut membuang waktu, namun ia tidak mungkin marah kepada atasannya.

"_Shintaro. Jelaskan keperluanmu,_" terdengar suara dari seberang. Bukan pertanyaan, namun perintah.

"Akashi, sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanya Midorima, menanyakan tujuannya _to the point_.

"_Pft..._"

Kentara sekali Akashi sedang menahan tawanya. Apa yang lucu dari pertanyaan Midorima?

"Akashi!" tegur Midorima serius, namun masih mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"_Di luar. Mencari udara segar. Aku akan segera kembali setelah perburuan selesai._"

Midorima mengernyitkan alisnya. "Perburuan? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"_Tentu saja berburu kemenangan_."

"Tapi, Akashi, sekarang kita sedang menghadapi situasi tidak terduga ~nanodayo. Markas menangkap sinyal Archdemon di kota ~nanodayo. Aku minta kau segera kembali sekarang ~nanodayo. Dan perburuan yang kau maksud, kau tidak bermaksud menyambut _yang_-_satu_-_ini_ 'kan?"

"_Entahlah, Shintaro. Dan ingat, kau tidak bisa memerintahku._"

Tuuuut... Tuuuut... Tuuuut...

Panggilan yang berlangsung sekitar satu menit itu terputus begitu saja. Dan yang memutuskannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pihak yang menerima panggilan, alias orang yang bernama Akashi. Midorima sedikit kehilangan ketenangannya setelah pemutusan panggilan itu, namun ia sadar ini bukan waktunya untuk emosi.

Kagami yang dari tadi hanya diabaikan oleh Midorima, dan oleh Author, kini angkat bicara, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saat aku tahu monster sialan itu akan muncul lagi."

Ia mangepalkan genggaman tangannya pada _smartphone_nya. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kemarahan dan memiliki tujuan yang kuat.

Midorima melirik sesaat pada si empat alis lalu menghela napas berat. Setelah membetulkan posisi kacamatanya _lagi_, ia menjawab dengan nada yang lebih tenang, "Kau dan aku tidak bisa melawan yang satu ini ~nanodayo."

"Apa?! Jadi kau hanya ingin membiarkan monster ini menyerang kota begitu saja sementara kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" bentak Kagami.

Midorima menghela napas sekali lagi, kali ini seperti ia sedang kecewa. Berbicara dengan Kagami hanya akan semakin membuang-buang waktu berharganya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ikut aku," katanya sinis.

Kagami, yang masih tidak tenang, mengikuti Midorima keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menyusuri lorong yang dia lewati sebelumnya.

Sambil berjalan, Midorima melihat ke jam digital di layar _handphone_nya. Ia menghitung waktu perkiraan kemunculan Archdemon, sekitar 3 menit lagi. Ia juga memikirkan apa yang _harus_ ia lakukan selanjutnya.

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

* * *

Pusaran aneh muncul di udara di atas bekas kemunculan Archdemon yang menyerang Tokyo tadi siang. Pusaran itu bagaikan pusaran elektromagnetik, yang tak bisa dilihat maupun dirasakan dengan indera manusia. Namun kemunculan pusaran itu menyebabkan gangguan pada mesin dan alat komunikasi manusia.

"_...aku dievakuasi di gedung olah raga sekolah, dan pihak sekolah belum mengijinkanku pulang. Ja-bssstttt...bssstttt..._"

"...halo? Kaa-san? Halo?"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak ada sinyal?"

"Nee-chan? Halo? Nee-chan? Akh! Sinyalku hilang!"

Di saat yang sama, para penduduk yang tengah menggunakan alat komunikasi mereka merasakan gangguan dari adanya pusaran elektromagnetik tersebut. Namun tentu saja ereka tidak menyadarinya. Mereka hanya bisa mengutuk operator dan pihak pemerintah karena hilangnya akses informasi mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Lalu, alarm Peringatan Bencana kembali disiarkan dan menghimbau para penduduk untuk segera melakukan evakuasi. Awalnya alarm yang sebelumnya hanya dianggap _hoax_ oleh penduduk karena mereka yakin monster yang menyerang mereka sudah dikalahkan oleh militer, dan begitupun selanjutnya. Jika ada monster lain yang muncul, pihak militer akan segera mengalahkannya.

"Hei, alarm itu terus berbunyi. Apa kau pikir monster _es_ _krim_ itu akan muncul lagi?"

"Monster yang sebelumnya dikalahkan pihak militer kan?"

"Bagaimana jika alarm ini _hoax_?"

"Tapi alarm tadi siang...monsternya benar-benar muncul, 'kan? Bagaimana jika muncul lagi?"

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san..."

Kembali ke lokasi bekas kemunculan Archdemon sebelumnya. Kali ini pihak militer dan pemerintah menyadari gelombang aneh pada daerah tersebut. Gelombang itu mirip seperti gelombang yang dipancarkan alat komunikasi buatan manusia. Bedanya, gelombang yang satu ini masih misterius dan muncul di tempat _itu _dan membentuk pusaran.

Pusaran itu terbentuk seperti proses terjadinya tornado. Dia membuat buntut ke arah permukaan bumi dan membentuk diri layaknya tornado elektromagnetik. Lalu di dalam pusaran tersebut, muncul titik-titik digital seperti angka matriks. Titik-titik itu semakin memadat dan memadat hingga membentuk seperti sebuah kerangka kerucut terbalik.

Manusia yang berada paling dekat di sekitar area itu tercengang melihat fenomena aneh di hadapan mereka. Menurut indera penglihatan mereka, mereka melihat sebuat kerucut terbalik berwarna abu-abu kehitaman terbentuk dari butiran pasir hitam yang muncul di udara.

Kerucut terbalik berwarna gelap itu berukuran sangat besar, dengan tinggi menyamai gedung 12 lantai, dan diameter alas kerucut (yang berada di atas) mungkin 15 meter. Lalu dari dalam kerucut tersebut, muncul sebuah lapisan aneh berwarna pink yang mengembang layaknya sebuah balon berbentuk brokoli, yang menutupi bagian atas kerucut terbalik tersebut. Kini kerucut tersebut terbentuk sempurna seperti sebuah es krim.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah terbentuk secara sempurna, terdengar jeritan dari penduduk yang berada paling dekat dengantempat kemunculan _kedua_. Dan alarm peringatan dini yang dari tadi terus berbunyi, kini berubah menjadi alarm siaga darurat. Pertanda bahaya benar-benar muncul.

"Siaga darurat! Laksanakan evakuasi! Hubungi pasukan penyerbu!"

Akhirnya, militer dan penduduk bekerja sama melakukan evakuasi mendadak., menjauhi area sekitar kemunculan monster _kedua_ sejauh mungkin. Sementara pihak militer lainnya menyiapkan peralatan tempur mereka untuk melawan monster _kedua_.

.

.

.

Seseorang bersurai merah tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku sudah menunggumu."

Ia mengenggam sebuah Android yang sedang membuka sebuah aplikasi berlogokan 'Antrodhea'.

.

.

.

Tepat di hadapan monster _kedua_, muncul monster lain berwarna merah keemasan yang memiliki tiga kepala. Monster tersebut adalah Iblis yang menyerupai seekor naga Eropa dengan tinggi menyamai tinggi monster es krim, memiliki ekor dengan ujung yang mengeluarkan api, memiliki sayap besar yang didominasi warna merah, memiliki dua kaki besar dan dua lengan yang lebih kecil, dan dia memiliki tiga buah kepala berleher panjang dengan masing-masing kepala memiliki sepasang tanduk kecil dan gigi-gigi tajam yang rapi, serta napas api.

"Sejak aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar."

Bersambung...

* * *

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

**A/N : Ane bohong ya soal Actionnya? Mungkin chapter berikutnya? Maaf updatenya terlambat ~nanodayo. Sesaat setelah chapter 2 rilis, kompi dan modem ane ngambek hingga ane galau pas awal-awal puasa ~nanodayo. Setelah kompi dan modem bener lagi, ane lupa ama jalan cerita fanfic ane sendiri dan malah menyibukkan diri nonton dan membaca fanfic anime sebelah ~nanodayo. *Lumutan di pojokan***

**Sekali lagi ane mohon maaf kepada reader yang menunggu update terlalu lama, dan mungkin sekarang reader fanfic ini telah menghilang ~nanodayo. *di-ignite pass kai***

**Intinya di A/N ini ane mau minta maaf lahir batin atas semua kesalahan yang ane perbuat baik yang tidak disengaja apalagi yang disengaja. ^_^ Semoga chapter kali ini agak-sedikit-mungkin mengembalikan ketertarikan kalian pada fanfic gaje ini #plak**

* * *

**Balasan rewiew..**

**LitaRicaChan** : Entahlah. Kita lihat saja apakah mereka bertemu Akashi atau tidak ya…

**UseMyImagination** : Tenang saja, demon-nya Akashi udah ane munculin tuh ^_^

**N** : Wah, kalau update kilat untuk saat ini belum bisa *sad*, Gomen ne. Dan tokoh utamanya sebenarnya Kuroko, Cuma kayaknya emang Kagami hobi banget ngambil peran *plak*.

**may-meuza** : Mereka tentu saja muncul ~nanodayo *semangat 45*. Dan sekarang masih dalam tahap pemilihan karakter lagi, jadi soal Himuro muncul atau tidaknya masih BELUM ADA BERITA. *di-ignite pass kai*

* * *

Dan akhir kata, Kuroko!

**Kuroko** : Tolong reviewnya. *datar*


End file.
